Star Wars: KotOR, Never More!
by Primus2021
Summary: Anakin Revan Skywaker & Bastila Isabella Shan meet after she arrives on Dantooine, Watch as they Grow up & fall in Love, but What's this did Jedi Master Vrook accidentally create Darth Revan! Who are the 2 powerhouse kids calling Revan 'Daddy? & why does the girl look like Bastila? DSM Revan X LS Bastila!
1. The Early Years! XXX

**Main Pair-** 'Good' DSM RevanXBastila

**Other Pairings**- You decide!

.….

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1! - Book 1: Never More!**

**Chapter 0: The Prologue, Part 1; In The Beginning.**

**I Don't Own Star Wars, Star Trek, Mass Effect, Alien Vs. Predator, or any other 'Space/Alien" thing that I might randomly put in this fic!**

**(A/N. Predator's Klingon's and Krogon's with the Force and Light-Sabers[Smile])**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Speech", _{Hologram} __'Thought', __"Force Bond",_ "Wookie", **"Other Aliens",**(More to come)

**Background-**

The A.D. /B.C. calendar ends in the year 3334 A.D., the Galactic Standard (G.S.) calendar starts after that,

SW: 1-6 takes place in the year 46,666 G.S.

SW: KotOR is 4000 years in its past in the year 42,666 G.S.

Revan's MEGA-RICH, EXTREMELY-INTELLIGENT, and he's a FORCE WIELDING-**GOD.**

**(A/N. More Money than Everyone on Earth combined, Body build like Randy Orton, A Brain like Admiral Thron, and Look UP.)**

Revan's parents were Kreia Skywalker a Mandalorian, and the Force Ghost of Exar-Kun a True Sith! (Sithari).

Revan was born at Midnight on July-31-42,631 G.S. on Malachor V, and Bastila was born at Noon on July-31-42,636 G.S. on Talravin,

Revan's Personal Ship "The Blood-Phoenix!" looks like a Pitch Black and Blood Red, Version of the Normandy 2,

It has a Captains' Suite, a war-room(training Room), a Meditation Chamber, it has Everything that the Normandy 2 had plus, a Radar Jammer, a Stealth Field Generator, and it has a 'Special' Force shield in it that can temporarily strip the force from a Jedi or a Sith while inside the ship,

Revan will have 6 'Inherited' Force Gifts, 1. Force Sight! (Like in KotOR 2), 2. War Meditation!(10 times deadlier then Battle Meditation) 3. Force Conversion!(The Exile has it too)

4. Force Balance!(User can not be "Corrupted" by the Dark Side, nor can they by immersed in the Light) 5. Force Siphon!(Can Siphon the Force from others)

And 6. Force Control!(A Complete Control of the Force be it Light, Dark, or something else)

Also Revan's most loyal followers are called the Dragoon's, they have their own 'Force Code' which will be reviled at a later date.

The Sith Lords

Darth Revan of Malachor V is the "Lord of Revenge"

Darth Malek of Alderaan is the "Lord of Malice"

Darth Sion of Mustafar is the "Lord of Pain"

Darth Nihilus of Korriban is the "Lord of Hunger"

Darth Bandon of Telos is the "Lord of Fear"

Darth Traya of Coruscant is the "Lady of Betrayal"

Darth Uthar of Taris is the "Lord of Knowledge"

And

Darth Stila (Pronounced Stella) of Talravin will be the "Lady of Passion"

**. … .**

**(Dantooine! 42,641, 6:00a.m. Age: 10!)**

_**\**__ "Mother why do I need to be a Jedi!" a 3 year old Anakin Skywalker asked his mother and Master: Kreia Skywalker, as they made their way to Coruscant,_

_Kreia smiled fondly at her little boy "Because you are very powerful in the force and you just may be 'The One' that the Order has been looking for, for 8,000 years…."_

"_Mother…? Will I have any friends there?" Anakin asked, _

"_Yes, yes you will, you may even find a wife while you're at it." Kreia said as she smiled at her boy,_

_Anakin's face twisted into a look of disgust as he said "EWWW! Grouse! Girls are nasty and have Cooties!" _

_Kreia tilted her head as she gazed at her son "Now where did you hear that Ani?" she asked,_

"_From the boys that I played with on Onderon." He replied, _

"_You do know that I'm a Girl, don't you Ani?" Kreia asked, _

"_No you're not, you're a mom! Not a girl!" Anakin stated, _

_Kreia Chuckled as the captain announced that were landing on Dantooine,_

_**Flash**_

_On Anakin's 5__th__ birthday his Mother branded the skin over his heart with the mark of the Skywalker Mandalorian Clan; it was of a Black Raven taking flight with a red setting sun as a back-drop, and the words "For Honor!, For Life! For Mandalore!" emblazoned above the red sun in Mando'a, his only friend Alek was there to witness the event,_

_On this day he was told of the History and Customs of his birth race, and to be proud of them no matter what!_

_**Flash**_

_Anakin Raven Skywalker was 8 years old and the youngest Padawan in the History of the Jedi Order, his mother Kreia was his Jedi Master, he also had 3 best friends Alek Mekal Starkiller, Adam Ixeel Kenobi, and Atris Lady Jinn, all of them were the same age and today they were celebrating his promotion from Young-ling to Padawan, _

_On this day he was given "The Talk" by his mother, she told him that his was the only "Human" race that started Puberty at an early age while most others started at age 11 or 12, needless to say he couldn't look at Atris let alone any other girl for a month,_

_**Flash**_

_Anakin had just turned 10 when his master and Grand-Master Sunrider were called away to a Negotiation on Nar Shadda, a week later Vrook Lamar came to his room,_

"_Padawan Skywalker…" Vrook stated as he walked in to the room, Anakin stood at attention,_

"_Yes sir, Master Vrook sir!" he replied,_

"_At ease Padawan…I…I have news of your mother!" Vrook stated nervously,_

"_Yes, What have you heard Master, is she coming home soon!" Anakin asked excitedly then he saw the grim look on the old masters face,_

"_I'm Sorry Anakin but she will not be coming home ever again, Jedi Master Kreia Skywalker was Betrayed and Murdered by a Sith: A Sith called Darth Traya, the Grand-Master barley managed to escape with her life, the Sith however was wounded but still got away, do not mourn young one, remember 'There is no Death…There is the Force' your mother died fighting a Sith: a Dark Jedi; our mortal foe!" Vrook stated,_

"_I…I…I understand Master, I will not grieve, I will not Mourn, I will continue to train in the way of the Jedi!" the boy promised. __**/**_

_**End Flash**_

"Mother!" Anakin screamed as he awoke, it had been 6 months since Master Vrook had told had told him of his mothers 'passing' but he could still feel her presence in the realm of the living…

Ever since that day Anakin changed, both in personality and in appearance, Anakin barely spoke to anyone outside of his three friends unless he was directly asked a question, he started to absorb knowledge like a sponge does with water, he started to wear Dark-Brown and Black Jedi robes & a Pure White faceless Mask,

**(Anakin's outfit in Star Wars 2 with Faceless ANBU Mask from Naruto.)**

His fighting style became cold, and calculated yet fluid like water, his Light-Saber was a 4 foot long double-Bladed Saber-staff, with Purple Blades, Anakin chose not to pick a single field in the Order instead he chose to learn from all 4 Jedi Classes, his Sentinel Master was Vrook, his Guardian master was Vandar Tokare, and his Chronicler master was Dorak, but he learned from many other masters as well his Primary master, who was Zhar Lestin the Councilor,

Atris who was a warmhearted and carefree 'Hippie' like girl started to wear all white Jedi robes, and she bleached her pitch black hair to a pure white color, while becoming a Rule abiding extremist, she had a 4 inch hilt with a Pink Blade, she became a Jedi Chronicler,

Alek too was changed from a happy-go-lucky young boy, and transformed before their eyes into a hard-core Battle-crazed warrior, who was a master swordsman, he started to wear red Jedi robes with black capes, he wielded a Light-Saber with an 8 inch Hilt, and a Green Blade, he became a Jedi Councilor

And Adam a once shy boy started to become a brash and sometimes perverted young man, he also started to wear all gray Jedi robes, his Light-Saber was curved (Like Count Dooku's) with a Blue Blade, he became a Jedi Guardian,

.….

Anakin got dressed as soon as he was fully awake, today he and his friends had the day off, and thus they were going to explore the vast fields of Dantooine, to get to know the Sandral's: Nurik, Maya, Casus & Rahasia, and the Matale's: Ahlan, Megan & Shen, then they would visit the Crystal Caves, and check out the various hidden groves of the planet, as well as meeting the many farmers and ranchers of Dantooine,

Once he was done he got a quick breakfast, the checked his chrono, it was 7:16 G.S.T. (Galactic Standard Time) once he saw the time he made his way out of the Jedi Enclave and went to the Courtyard, then he turned left before running to the bridge, after crossing he turned left climbed over the rock formation and kept running, soon he heard a young girl crying and turned to the right instead of going to the left to meet his friends,

As he rounded the bend in the valley and saw a very cute little girl about 5 or so years old she wore the robes of a new young-ling, she had long brown hair that reached the base of her spine, her skin was pale as if she lived all her life in the safety and shelter of the indoors, seeing her like that pulled on something inside of him making him want to help her, and so he removed his mask and walked over to her,

"Hi I'm Anakin Raven Skywalker." He said kindly trying to get her attention; the girl was surprised at his kindness and replied,

"Hello I am Bastila Isabella Shan." She said as she smiled up at him,

"So, Stila, why are you crying out here? He asked,

"My mommy (sob-sob), She-She-She sent me away, she doesn't want me anymore (Sob-sob), she-she doesn't love me anymore!" and then the flood came and she lunched herself at him and continued her story, "That mean old man said that I can't see my daddy ever again, he said that I can't love my daddy anymore, he-he said that I'm not allowed to feel anything anymore like I'm a droid with an on 'n' off switch!" she cried even more as she buried her face into his chest,

"Who's 'the mean old Man' little Stila?" Anakin asked her as he stroked her hair,

"Jedi Master Vrook…" she replied as she calmed down,

"Oh, Yeah, well Master Lamar is too stuck in his ways, I much prefer the old ways before Exar Kun and his war against the Jedi, to me Exar was a hero, he Defected to the Sith because the Jedi wanted to stop the Jedi Order from falling in love with anyone, or having kids!" Anakin said to her, she smiled as she looked at him, "Hey, Come with me, my friends and I are going to explore the land and get to know the locals, do you want to join us!" Anakin asked, she just nodded her head as they stood up and left to meet the others, but before they got too far Bastila kissed his cheek and said,

"Thanks Ani!" she smiled at him, Anakin tensed at that name, only his mother had called him that, but he smiled at her and lead her to the others,

.….

**(Dantooine! July-13****th****, 42,644 G.S. 3:00p.m. Age: 13!)**

Over the next three years the 5 pre-teens trained together day in and day out, they eat together as well, it was on the Day that Anakin turned 13 that big changes started to happen, first the Mandalorian's started to raid the Outer Rim Worlds, Anakin was promoted to Jedi Knight, he also started to have 'visions of the Mandalorian's Siege of the Galaxy, Atris, Adam, and Alek were promoted to Padawan, and Bastila was promoted to Apprentice,

During their normal training after the Promotion ceremony, both Anakin and Bastila felt the force bond them together, and told the masters about it,

"The bond of which you speak is normally formed between a Master and his or her Disciple, they all are different, yet they are all the same, at the same time…Be wary, this type of "Force Bond" can tempt you to the 'Darkside of the Force'…" Master Vrook said sternly, the two young teens left after the other Masters gave them their 'wise' words of wisdom,

.….

"What do you think of this Force Bond Ani?" Bastila asked him with hopeful eyes, she had taken to warring Yellow Jedi robes with a brown Jedi Cloak, and her hair done in an elegant bun,

"My mother told me that Mandalorian's like myself have something called "The Mandalorian Mate Bond" which forms between a man and his distend Wife, I think that's what this is Stila." Anakin replied,

"So…I'm your wife now, but I'm only 8! I can't be a Wife!" Bastila was stunned, happy but still stunned by her Best Friends words,

"Eh, Don't worry about it, you can worry about it in 7 or 8 years from now, but for now let's just enjoy life, okay Stila?" Anakin said to her, she just nodded her head and kissed his cheek, they ran off together to meet the others in the Emerald Glade on the North-West side of the Enclave.

.….

**(Dantooine! July-13****th****, 42,649 G.S. 5:55a.m. Age: 18!)**

On Anakin's 18th birthday he was given a vision, it was of the Planet Onderon; a Republic Controlled world, it was being besieged by the Basilisk War Droids of the Mandalorian's, He told the Masters but they dismissed it as a vision that would more than likely take place in 5 or more years, but a week later Onderon fell to the Mandalorian's, Anakin continued to have vision's and continued to tell the Masters but was always brushed off as nothing and a week after each vision it came to be true, during this time Atris, Adam, and Alek were promoted to Jedi Knights, and Bastila was promoted to Padawan, choosing a 3 foot long Double-bladed Saber-Staff with yellow blades, she chose the path of a Jedi Sentinel,

.….

**(Dantooine! July-13****th****, 42,651 G.S. 12 noon, Age: 22!)**

Life went on like it had before, for 4 more years, on Anakin's 22nd birthday he was made a Jedi Master, it gave him two things 1. The right to sit in on Counsel Meetings and give his opinion on things while still not being a member thus not having a vote on Jedi matters, and 2. The Right to pick his own Padawan Apprentice, he picked Bastila sighting that the "Force Bond" that they shared would help them both in learning to better themselves, the Masters agree with his logic and allow Anakin to teach Bastila in the ways of the Force.

.….

**(Dantooine! July-13****th****, 42,655 G.S. 3:40 p.m. Age: 26!)**

For 4 years the Mandalorian's war wedged on the Republic, Planet after Planet fell to their awesome might, Anakin's visions came daily and each one was fulfilled, the Republic begged endlessly for the Jedi to help them, but the masters did nothing stating that there was a larger threat to the Galaxy then the Mandalorian's, Anakin and Alek had discovered the first of the 'Star-maps', Time and time again Anakin told the High Masters that the Jedi were needed to win the war or the Republic would fall, one day Anakin told the High Masters that he saw the Fall of not only the Republic but also the Order, the Masters banished him from all other meetings,

Today was Anakin's 26th birthday it had been 2 weeks since he was forbidden to enter the Council Chambers, his visions hadn't stopped, in-fact they were now as clear as crystal, and the High Masters had decreed that "No Jedi was allowed to go to war with the Mandalorian's!"

Anakin, Alek, and Adam were right now in the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Central Circle; Anakin was standing on the Tree in the middle of the room, with his friends at his side,

"We are Jedi!" Anakin stated, "We swore an Oath to the Order to use the force wisely, we swore an Oath to the Republic to Help and Defend them in times of need!"Anakin called out,

''Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy, Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others!" as he began the old oath people started gathering,

"Jedi respect all life, in any form, Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy!" as he continued more gathered,

"Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training!" Soon the entire Enclave was listening to his words,

"This was our Code, our Creed, our very way of LIFE! Before the Great Sith War of Exar Kun, I ask you what has changed! We are still the defenders of the Galaxy, yet all we're doing is sitting on our high and mighty ASSES! Listening to the Old Fools who are defying the very Oaths they swore to uphold, they are expecting us to follow their example and sit back and watch as the Republic falls!" His eyes narrowed as he saw the Masters where there as well,

"I say we fight! Not because we might want to, but because we HAVE to! I read a book many years ago that stated 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!' We have the Power, so it's our Responsibility! Our Job to help those that need it, those too week, or who are incapable of defending themselves, I realize that my words may frighten some of you, and that's fine, but remember, 'Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Pain, Pain leads to Suffering, and that leads to the Darkside!" many were moved by his words, many were frightened,

"I myself am afraid of what I intend to do, I will be betraying and killing my own race, I am a Mandalorian! And I find my own race to be lacking in the Honor that my Mother, my Master Kreia once told me that they were famous for, I now see them as savages, animals that must be put down for the 'Greater Good' of the Galaxy!" the People in the crowd were shocked at this bit of information,

"I have had daily visions of this war for the past 4 or 6 years now, or for maybe the last 10 years, I have always told the High Masters of them, but they in turn have always dismissed them! Well I say No More! Tomorrow Alek, Adam, and I are leaving Dantooine on the first ship to Coruscant! There I will give this speech to them! Afterwards I'll be leaving for Taris, to meet up with the Republic Grand Fleet Admiral Sol Karath! From there I plan to take the war to the Mandalorian's and kick their sorry asses back to Malachor V! If any of you plan to join me then meet me either tomorrow at 8:00a.m. G.S.T. at the spaceport, or on Taris in 2 weeks' time!" and with that Anakin stormed out of the Enclave with his 4 friends trailing behind him and leaving behind well over 150 thoughtful Jedi.

.….

**(Dantooine! July-13****th****, 42,655 G.S. 4:05 p.m. Age: 26!)**

Out in the Glade the 5 friends met to talk things out, Atris was against it acting as the voice of reason, Bastila only stated her fears that they may not come back as well as many other fears also, the 3 boys were determined to go along with their plan, after 10 minutes of getting no-where with them Atris stormed off and Adam followed her saying he would make her see reason, Alek left as well to brush up on his saber-skills, leaving Bastila, and her Master sitting in the very romantic grove, together, all…by… themselves….

"Stila, during this war you won't hear my name being mentioned, at all, I'll Changing it to Revan! It's the Mandalorian word for Revenge, and that is what I will be, "The Revenge of the Republic's Fallen!" I don't want you coming with me, If you do I'll be to worried for your safety to be of much help, I don't know when I'll see you again so I want you to know that I will always love you and no one else will ever take your place in my heart, please, promise me that you will not follow my path in this war, stay here, and stay safe, Please promise me this!" Anakin stated as he looked into her eyes,

"I…I promise, on one condition!" she replied, he nodded to his 21 year old apprentice, and she made her request, "Take me, Take me now, make me a woman, and make me your wife, in Mind, Heart, Body, and Soul! Make love to me Ani…Make love to me…Revan!" Bastila said to him in a sinfully sexy voice as she started to remove her robes,

_**(XXX**__Lemon__**XXX)**_

**(From this point on Anakin is Revan or Ani.)**

As soon as she was done, Anakin spoke the only phrase that came to his mind as Bastila lay down on the Red Grass of Dantooine

"By the Force…you are so beautiful Bastila Shan."

Bastila finally managed to get back her courage and spoke to Anakin as best she could while focusing on getting her heart back to beating normally, "Thank you Ani, you have no idea how good it feels for me, to hear you say that."

Anakin finally managed to get his brain working back to normal and spoke to the still blushing Jedi,

"Not that I'm complaining with what I'm seeing before for me Stila, since you are truly beautiful…but I have to ask, Why? Why now of all times do you want to do _this_?" he asked her as he scanned her sexy, supple, and completely nude form,

"I wanted to give myself to you on your 27 birthday…but you may not be here to Take me, you may even die out there…." She replied as she looked up at him,

Anakin was Stunned for a moment, it was true he just might die out there killed by his own people, the Jedi part of his mind told him not to take her at all, but the Mandalorian in him saw her 36CC breasts, her perfect hour-glass figure, amazing birthing hips, the way her legs were spread-eagle revealing her lushes hairless pussy and tantalizingly supple creamy-white skin, that told him to take her then and there, and make her his mate, however the Jedi side was winning as he said…

"Stila, I'll be honest with you, I would love nothing more than to Make Love with you right here and right Now! ...but are you sure that this is how you want to lose you virginity, do you know of the Bio-mechanics of our two races…"

The Jedi Sentinel replied with a serious but passionate look on her face.

"Yes I do… and I am serious about this Ani, I love you deeply and I want this to happen here and now so don't deny me this."

Anakin nodded at that and decided to make Bastila his one and only mate, he wanted her and she wanted him, and Force & Sith be damned the consequences of their actions here today! And so he knelt down to the ground and reached out for her skin…

"Mmmm…Oh…Revan." Bastila moaned out as she felt him run his hands down her body once more, she had never felt so safe before in her whole life as she pressed her body even closer to him now that he had removed the Black Robes that he always had on him, he had already placed aside his Light sabers and they were now with her own Double Bladed Light saber,

Revan touched her carefully as if she was some sort of fragile work of art or a china doll that would break at the slightest of touches, as he thought _'Oh, by the Force I hope I do this right….'_

Revan had to admit that he was feeling very nervous and anxious as he touched Stila, he always enjoyed teasing her, but he knew better than to take it too far and, he also knew that what she was doing now was something that she would never do with anyone but him and now he had to show her just how much he loved her.

With this in mind, he slowly ran his hands over her body, relishing in the heat that came from her body as well as the feel of her smooth skin beneath his own, he felt the occasional scars there, that had come from his hard training, but he paid them no mind as they had been healed quiet well in fact by the Kelto Med-Packs as well as the Force, so they hardly bothered him at all,

As he explored Bastila's body, he reached her back, running his fingers along her supple body very slowly and then he got an idea as he allowed the Force to flow through him and to his hands, he then focused the Force into his hands and then into his fingers as he touched Bastila's body, aiming for her pleasure nerves, so as to touch them in a way that would help her feel more pleasure as well as to be more relaxed and excited too,

This action had its desired effect on Stila as she moaned deeply as she relished in the touch of the man she loved, as he touched her body in ways she'd never even dreamed of in her wildest and naughtiest fantasies, she wanted to feel more as she was being touched by her lover, she was no longer thinking like a Jedi, she was thinking like a woman that was madly in love with the man she loved with all her heart ever since she first saw him when she was 5 years old, but now as a 21 year old woman that love had evolved into something so much more,

"Revan…it...feels…so…so very…good…oh my." She moaned as her body arched into his,

Revan couldn't help but smile at the way Bastila purred out her pleasure at his sensual touch; he loved this new passionate side of HIS Apprentice, HIS Jedi princess, HIS Mate! And he vowed that he would never let her be harmed by any foe, sentient or otherwise,

He put those thoughts aside for now as he finished running his hands over her back, he moved on; to her chest, her shoulders, her arms & hands, to her stomach, her hips, thighs and calves, He could see on her face, she was in heaven and that same pleasure was being felt through the Mandalorian Mate Bond that they shared between them, then he decided that it was time to make his move on the love of his life,

Bastila however spoke to him in a rather serious tone as she said,

"Revan…please… Stop teasing me… you're not being fair…."

"All in good time Stila…all in good time." He said as he smirked at her,

"Revan, don't play games with me….I….I want to see you too." Bastila moaned as she glared at his boxers,

That just made Revan smile even more at the way Bastila looked at him, at this moment in time and the way she blushed was more than enough to make him do as she asked but he did it his way as he reached out and took her hands, he guided them to the place where the waistband was and nodded to Bastila as he spoke to her.

"I think you will enjoy this more if you are the one removing them from me, go ahead love do as you will." Revan said to her softly,

Stila gulped a little bit but she felt a since of excitement as she began to gently remove her lover's boxers, she wished that she was able to remain focused on what she was doing at this moment and as soon as she was done she blushed bright red at the sight of her lover naked before her, she gently ran her hands on his body, feeling all the muscles there, the hot skin, the scars of his training and his manly frame.

She felt like she was heating up with pleasure with each touch on Revan's form and she then made her way to his face, and she couldn't help but blush when she felt him rub his own face into her hands when she caressed his cheek, Bastila was soon moaning and purring in pleasure when Revan decided to push some of the force into her body once more,

"_By the Force…Stila…you really have grown up haven't you?"_

Stila blushed even more as she could FEEL the pleasure that Revan radiated from just looking at her, she could see his Red eyes as they traveled all over her supple yet strong body, she felt her whole body heat up even more when she saw Revan examine her gently from Head to toe, lingering on her neck, breasts, and…and her already dripping core,

She couldn't help but gulp as she felt her lover look at her breasts and then slowly taking his time to reach the spot between her thighs, she felt an extremely overwhelming urge to thrust her hips into his hand, but as she also looked at Revan's form, she blushed as she looked at him from head to toe, and she could see the 9 and a half inch proof of his arousal growing even more, _'Oh by the force that will never fit inside of me…' _she thought in dismay,

"Bastila, Are you positive that you want this, I won't think any less of you if you want to stop now…" Revan said but stopped at her glare, "…Okay then, maybe we should take this a bit more slowly at least at first…."

Stila nodded her head as she tried to calm herself down, before she was suffering from so much pleasure her mind was fuzzy, and she could also feel that Revan too was experiencing very same thing as she was, soon enough they were able to calm each other down and once they were, Bastila reached out and began to gently touch Revan's Iron hard body with her dainty little fingers, she couldn't help but smile when she heard and felt the sharp intake of breath as he groaned and continued to touch her body, gently caressing her breasts and sides, soon she started doing the same thing as well, as she moved her hands over her lover,

Both Jedi bathed in the sheer bliss and joy that they gave to each other with their very own hands, as they touched each and every part of their lovers body,

Revan gently touched Bastila's breasts, playing with her nipples, and slowly rolling them between his callus fingers, the feeling of Bastila's pleasure through their Bond mixed with his own, as he felt her hands on his body, it was just too good for words alone, as he moved his hands even lower he was soon very gently touching both Bastila's breasts and her tiny yet pleasure engorged clit, this made her moan out even more then before and it made him moan as well, because at the very same time that he touched her clit, she had also touched his rock hard cock and his large family rubies as well,

"Oh…Revan…." Bastila purred in ecstasy as she bucked her hips and came for the first time that day!

"Good God Stila…" Revan groaned as she squeezed his dick,

This went on for quite a bit as Revan could feel the heat coming from her pussy as well as the wetness and Bastila could feel the hardness in her hands,

The Jedi were not required to be Abstinent, it was something that was known to all the Jedi in the Order, although many frowned upon the act of sex in and of itself,

However for both of these Jedi, both Revan and Bastila, they felt that kind pleasure by merely touching each other and they were very eager to do more than that,

Revan was the first to start it off as he leaned forward and gently began to kiss Bastila deeply and sensually, Stila quite naturally replied in kind with her own passionate kiss, as the two lovers kissed each other deeply they let their tongues slip into the other mouth, the kiss lasted for a long period of time, so much so that they briefly felt as if they were completely bonded in every way that would ever matter,

They soon parted from one another after all the need for air was too powerful, soon the Jedi Master began to kiss Bastila, first on her cheeks, then moving down to her neck, next to her collar bone and soon to her breasts,

He gently kissed, licked and nibbled on her breasts and nipples, making the female Jedi cry out in pleasure & ecstasy, he gave her right breast and nipple the full treatment of hand and mouth and then he moved to her left breast, giving in the very same treatment,

Once he was done with her breasts, Bastila quickly made her own move as she also did the very same things to Revan that he had done to her, making him moan and groan as well, she then pushed him onto his back and straddled his face before attacking his cock with her mouth, Revan in-turn returned the favor by attacking her pussy with his mouth and tongue, after a few short minutes she came all over Revan's face and he drank and ate up all of her cum, Bastila repositioned herself she wanted to see his face as he came in her mouth, once she was in position Revan's hands flew into her hair, the combination of the taste of her sexual secretions in his mouth plus the look on her face with her lips wrapped around his cock forced him to cum without any warning into her lushes mouth, but Bastila didn't care, this is what she wanted and so she too drank his cum without any complaints, quite happily in fact,

Bastila knew in the back of her mind that what she and her Jedi Master were doing was wrong and against the Jedi Code, but she felt…empowered by the fact that she was able to make Revan moan like that, to make him cum, that train of thought was so good that she savored it for as long as she could,

This action was not unnoticed by Bastila's Jedi Master as he spoke in a teasing tone to her, "Are you enjoying this Stila?" he asked her,

Bastila blushed and nodded as she parted from him, "I am Ani, and I don't want it to ever end…my Revan…."

Revan nodded his head at that, he knew what was going to happen next between the two of them here and now on this day would change everything between them forever, and while he wanted to ask her if she was truly ready for this, the way she was looking at him now at this moment in time, told him that she wanted this more than anything else in the all the known and unknown regions of space,

With this set in his mind, he laid her onto her back then moved between her thighs, she quickly got the idea and parted her legs even further, allowing him to move into position, but before he did anything, he looked at Bastila and marveled once more at the succulent beauty that she possessed as she lay there, her legs parted, her breasts moving up and down with each breath, her skin covered in sweat, her face flushed a light shade of pink that matched the lips of her pussy almost perfectly, in one word she was… Beautiful,

Bastila then looked at him with a pleading look on her gorgeous petite face, her blush getting deeper in color, probably due to feeling his pleasure from staring at her like this, she spoke out in near mad desperation to be taken by him here and now, "Revan! Please…do it now…I need to feel you inside of me…I need You! Ani! Please…"

He nodded and gently moved in while kissing her passionately and moving his cock into position at the opining of her sopping wet pussy, he then moved forward using their bond to determine if he was doing it right, he heard her moan as the crown of his dick rubbed her outer lips and that was enough for him as he began to gently push forward as he gritted his teeth in that moment as he felt the pleasure begin to hit him as his crown parted the wet folds of Bastila's core…

The Jedi girl moaned out at this as she felt not only her pleasure from having Revan's cock inside of her at last, but also Revan's own pleasure from having her pussy wrapping around his dick as if they were made for each others own personal use only, she moaned in pleasure and pain as Revan broke her Hymen,

Stila reached out reflexively to hold him closer to her while gently placing her legs around him to make sure that they were close enough to one another that they could feel every centimeter of each others skin, it felt very much like something that they needed to do as Revan began to push in even more while Bastila was getting used to feeling his 'Light-Saber' inside of her, and she felt happy that she had the courage to do this with the man she loved, to give herself and her virginity to Revan, her Best friend, her Lover, her Teacher, her Master…

It wasn't long before Revan encountered a 2nd barrier inside Bastila's sheath, it was her cervix, the mouth of her womb, he looked at Bastila with love in his eyes as he pulled back and swiftly pushed in deeply until the hilt of his cock was buried deep inside of her pussy,

Soon they felt it, Bastila's Talravian body reacted to her lover's cock and her pussy literally BIT into the base of Revan's cock insuring that there was no escape until the dead was done,

Revan's Mandalorian body too recognized its mate as a thousand microscopic tentacle-like hairs vibrated within her core bringing her untold pleasure as they released a toxin that would A) make her totally responsive to his touch, and B) well let's just say if some dude tries to have sex her in the future they will no longer be able to call themselves a man…

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! REVAN!" She screamed in shock, Bastila was not technically a virgin since her maidenhead had eventually been worn down due to all the rigorous training her lover put her threw, not to mention what she had undergone in her younger years as a Jedi Young-ling so it was not surprising that there was little resistance, but that was not going to mean that there was no pain as Revan plowed threw both her hymen AND her cervix,

As Bastila felt her inner sheath move and stretch to accommodate Revan's large size, both in length and girth, it started to hurt her and she couldn't help but gasp in pain at being filled by her lover's hot rod of man-meat, however she soon felt a calming feeling overtake her senses, it was very much like the one she always felt through Force Healing, as it hit her, she felt… better to some degree as the pain lessened and she opened her eyes which she just now realized that she had closed and looked up to see Revan looking back at her with a somewhat sad expression etched onto his handsome face,

'_Of course….our Bond…' _She thought as she caressed his face with the back of her hand she said "Thank you…Ani…"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Stila…I didn't mean too…" he said softly to his lover and received an "I Know…" form her in return,

The two smiled at one another once more and then relaxed into the others embrace, once Bastila felt all of her pain fade away, she nodded to Revan for him to proceed, and they kissed one another just as he then began to move out of her pussy, it was painful for him, her pussies tiny cat-like fangs tarring his skin open then immediately healing him, he started out by going slowly, they both felt the pleasure and pain of that action, both physically and mentally, it was an extremely powerful feeling that flowed through each and every single fiber of their being,

As soon as Revan was nearly out of her dripping wet pussy he pushed right back in, Bastila's sexual juices were more than enough to make his entry better then the exit, they both moaned out throatily at the immense pleasure that hit them when he was once more buried to the hilt deep inside of her core,

The two began to move as one with each others body, each thrust of Revan's hips was met by Bastila's own movements as they kissed the other lovingly, Revan moved his hands to caress her breasts while their tongues dueled with one another for supremacy during their kiss, their Bond further increasing their own pleasure,

Bastila felt her body hum in ecstasy as did Revan as he started to gently increase the speed of his thrusts as well as the depth of each powerful thrust of his rock hard cock as it plunged in and out of Bastila's very willing and wanting pussy.

"OH REVAN, PLEASE… MORE!" Bastila cried, "DEEPER REVAN! MMMMMMM! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! BY THE FORCE REVAN! HURRY UP AND FUCK ME FASTER!" as he heard those words from her innocent mouth he nearly gave into his inner-beast, as it was the pleasure only grew and grew even more for the both of them as Revan began to speed up even more while showering Bastila's body with kisses and caresses and all the love he could muster, they kissed each other deeply once again and dueled with their tongues in each others mouths until they needed to part for air, when they did, they both cried out in pleasure with each deep thrust that Revan forced into Bastila's horny and very willing core,

"PLEASE… HARDER! REVAN! I'M GONNA CUM! OH REVAN LET'S CUM TOGETHER! PLEASE!" Bastila moaned as she trusted her hips up to meet her lovers,

"OK…STILA!" Revan roared as he head her down and continued his thrusting,

It was not much longer after that before both finally hit their respective limits and they felt their orgasms hit them at the same time, their Bond once more served to intensify their orgasms as they felt their pleasure rocket the both of them straight into the core of their minds and bodies,

As they were in the grips of their respective orgasm, Bastila could feel the flow of her lover's life producing seed overflowing from her contracting pussy, filling her with its liquid warmth and making her feel more whole and safe then she had ever felt in her entire life,

As for Revan, he felt like he had just made love to the most beautiful being in existence, she was beautiful both inside and out, and in this moment, he felt Stila's happiness mixed with his own and so he kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could, while still holding her as close to him as humanly possible, they felt the need for a long rest, and so as the two lovers kissed one another, they embraced each other, unwilling to be parted even for more than a moment and they fell asleep within each others arms,

As the sun set and before Morpheus could claim him in his welcoming arms, Revan had a thought that made him grin in a very naughty way, '_If the Masters ever learned about this…they'd all die from a heart attack!'_

_**TBC**_


	2. The Birth of Darth Revan!

**Main Pair-** 'Good' DSM RevanXBastila

**Other Pairings**- You decide!

. … . … .

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1! - Book 1: Never More!**

**Chapter 1: The Prologue, Part 2; The Mando'a War!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Humanoid Speech", _{Hologram} __'Thought', __"Force Bond",_ "Wookie", **"Other Aliens",**(More to come)

**(Dantooine! July-14****th****, 42,655 G.S. 1:06p.m. Age: Revan 26/ Bastila 21!)**

The next day Bastila Shan awoke to discover that she was all alone in the grove, there was an ache in-between her legs, she was fully dressed, and judging by the placement of the sun she could tell that it was passed noon, which meant that Revan was gone, more than likely never to return, she also noticed a Holocron next to her, it was Black and had the Mandalorian rune for Revenge 'Revan' etched onto the play button, she pressed it and saw him, in his black robes but there was something else too, he was wearing Armor, and his mask was no longer a pure white, in fact that mask was sitting right next to her, the new mask looked evil, and then he spoke,

_{Let's see here today is January 1__st__, 42,653, Hello my Love, If you have this then I am Gone, I'm either no longer Alive or I'm off to war with My own People, the Mandalorian's__} the Holo stopped for a moment then continued,_

_{We have been friends for years and Master and Student for 2, if I am in fact dead then may this by my last will and testament, Do we Jedi even get those…Well anyways If I'm dead you get all my things including this Holocron, It has all of my thoughts in it, as well as my Mask, and Light-Sabers,}__ He stopped again to compose himself after his morbid train of thought then continued,_

_{If I am Alive and haven't gone to war then you had better return this to me A.S.A.P. or I'll quadruple your training for the next 6 months!, However if I did go to war, Please don't follow me, I beg of you, please don't, war is a terrible and frightening thing, I may even fall to the Darkside during this war, and I do not want that path for you,}__ once more he stopped this time looking over his shoulder, he raised his hand and pulled out a heart-shaped locket,_

_{My Beloved Stila this was your gift to me on the day I became your Jedi Master, within it is a picture of us and a lock of your hair, beneath your mattress is its twin but with a lock of my hair, I promise you I'll never take it off no matter what,}__ He smiled as he hung it back around his neck and stuffed if under his tunic,_

_{Stila I know that the Jedi Council will vote to not fight in the Mandalorian War… I Have foreseen it, I also know that my future actions will Exile me and others from the Jedi Order, and it will push me to the edge of the Darkside, and so when I send for you please come to Talravin, to meet with me face to face, you are and always will be my light in a galaxy of darkness, remember this above all else… I LOVE YOU; BASTILA SHAN! Never forget that, no matter what I do or am forced to become, I will always love you!}_ as Revan's form faded out, Bastila started to cry, she hadn't cried since that day, the day when her Ani had found her in this very grove, that day when Master Vrook had brought her here to Dantooine, that day when she was told to never return to Talravin or see her family ever again!

**(Taris! July-28****th****, 42,655 G.S. 4:05 p.m. Age: 26/21!)**

It was official this planet was rotten to the core! The Jedi lead by Lord General Revan, had kill more than 200 slavers and other scumbags, and had sent 14 kids to Dantooine to be trained as Jedi, Revan remembered one girl in-particular a 5 year old Cather she was as powerful as Bastila at that age, she was also the first one that he saved, Revan had also saved a Wookie and a Twi'lek, from a swoop gang that was planning to turn the Wookie into an attack dog, and the 3 year old girl into a mind-less fuck-doll! Needless to say the whole gang was killed by Revan, after 3 days of 'Clean-up' the Ship arrived and took them to the Front lines,

Battle after Battle was fought, some they lost but most they won, Revan always sent a Holo-recording to Stila once a week even thou she never sent 1 back to him,

Soon Revan, Malek, and Adam, were being called War-Heroes, they all felt disgusted at the term, all 3 of them had seen the true face of the Republic and they felt betrayed, and cheated out of their mutual believes, all those that served under them felt the same,

On Dxun Revan found the one person he thought he'd never see again…his mother and Master: Kreia, badly beaten and half-dead but still fighting and killing Mandalorian's.

**(Kamino! December-25th, 42,657 G.S. 3:13 a.m. Age: 28/23!) **

During a Battle in space while in his Custom Black and Red Star-Fighter 'The Fallen' **_(Think of a Black and Red: Wing Gundam Zero; Neo-Phoenix Mode [No Super Robot Mode, just the Jet-Mode].)_**a Mando got a Lucky shot in at his Ship causing Revan to crash-landed on an Aquatic Planet that was always raining, it was called Kamino,

While he rested and healed from the crash he learned about their race, knowing that he would more than likely die in this war, or if he survived, that he'd never see his love again, and so it was that Revan commissioned the creation of 2 children with the use of a few strands of Bastila's hair and 13 cups of his own sperm, telling them that he wanted twins, a son and a daughter, with the added instructions to contact Meekos and Helena Shan of Talraven in 4 years if he had not returned within that time-frame, as they were the 'Grandparents' of the kids that would be created here, he soon left the planet in his repaired Fighter, and returned to battle on the Front lines, after all 'If the King Doesn't Lead, How can he Expect His troops to Follow!". _**(I Don't own Gundam or Geass.)**_

**(Malachor V! July-13****th****, 42,659 G.S. Midnight, Age: 30!)**

They had finally done it, after 4 years Revan and his men the Revanchist had forced the Mandalorian's back to their home world, it was Midnight, and Mandalore had Challenged Revan to a Duel of Honor in Single's combat, Each participant had a 2nd and an observer, Mandalore's 2nd was Cassus Fett, and his watcher was his only daughter Mira, Revan's 2nd was Malek, while his watcher was Adam,

The Battle was long and Bloody but in the end both Mandalore and Cassus were dead, Revan Had then ordered the head Technician to activate "IT" and after much arguing Bao-Dur activated the Mass Shadow Device, it destroyed all the ships within its range of destruction, even 2 of Revan's own ships, plus the planet they were standing on, after that Battle Revan sent 2/7ths of the fleet back to the Republic, among them was Adam, who had somehow lost his connection to the Force, the other 5/7ths of Revan's Armada, took off after the remnants of the Mandalorian Fleet in the depths of the Unknown regions of space.

**(Dantooine! July-13****th****, 42,660 G.S. 6:00 p.m. Age: 31!)**

It had finally come, the Holo-recording that she had been waiting on for 5 year, 5 long years, 5 long years filled with training and worry, but now it was over, in her hands was her future she had played this Holo all day and she was leaving Dantooine in the morning, He'd wait for her for 1 week, she only needed 5 days, 3 to get to Coruscant, and 2 to get to Talravin, then she could be in his arms once more, she wanted to hear his voice one more time before she went to bed for the night, as the first ship to leave tomorrow left at 4 in the morning, she pressed the play button and saw him, he was sitting in her father's study, wearing a spacers outfit **(think Han Solo)** what she didn't know was that the door had opened and Master Vrook was about to speak to her when he heard _his_ voice,

_{It is July __10__th__ 42,660, Hello again __Ner Cyar'ika__, this should reach you on my birthday, It has been a long time since I last sent you one of these, remember what I told you before I left, well it's time, I have a week and a half at max before I'm consumed by this…this…this fire, please I need you my love, I'm falling, and I'm falling fast, only your light and love can save me from this darkness, I'll be waiting at your dad's home, on Talravin, you'll have about a week to get here, if you're not here by then I'll fall completely to my darkness, but even if you no longer wish to see me for all that I've done, I just want you to know that despite that you will always be my light, my love, always and forever until the force ceases to exist, remember, I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN! And that will never change, good-by for now my love.}_ and then as the image faded Bastila felt something hit the back of her head and she knew no more,

"I am sorry Padawan Shan, but for the 'Greater Good' we cannot allow you to rejoin with your old master, not now that he's fallen so far into the Darkside, we will send a team to rescue your parents from that Sith so don't you worry…Now what to do with you…ah yes the containment cells should still work." After Vrook stopped talking to himself he took Bastila to the Cells and locked her in, he didn't release her until a week later, and by then it was too late to rethink his mistake.

**[**Mando'a: Ner Cyar'ika, Ner- My, Cyar'ika(shar-EE-kah)- darling, beloved, sweetheart**.]**

**(Talravin! July-19****th****, 42,660 G.S. 12 noon, Age: 31/26!)**

It was Tea Time at the Shan mansion, there was only 3 people there today and hopefully a 4th in the next 12 hours,

"She's so beautiful…She looks so much like her mother did at that age, don't you agree love?" Mr. Shan asked his wife, she looked at the picture that this man; Anakin, showed them and couldn't help but agree,

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Helena remarked "I just hope she comes to heal this poor boy…" it was at that moment that the doorbell rang, and Mr. Shan got up to answer it,

"Who are you?" Mr. Shan demanded, there was the sound of a body falling, and then the snap, hiss, buzz, and hum of a Light-Saber,

"Madam… go and hide." Revan said as he pulled out his own saber, as soon as she was gone 5 Jedi Knights and a Master came in, Revan looked at them before he said "Where's Bastila, and why are you here?"

The master a Zabrak spoke, "By order of Jedi Master Vrook Lamer, Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan has been confined to her quarters until you have been dealt with, _Sith! _And we are here to either kill you or bring you before the High Jedi Council, on the charges of Rape, Murder, Theft, and High Treason!"

"I have NEVER nor will I EVER rape anyone!" Revan roared,

"You raped your first apprentice Bastila Shan as your first act against the Jedi Order, you Murdered 45 Jedi Padawan's, Knight's, and Master's above Malachor V, You stole 7 Light-Saber crystals from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and by consorting with a known Sith you have committed High Treason!" the master stated,

"Let me repeat myself: I never have nor will I ever rape anyone, yes the deaths of those 45 Jedi are on my hands, but it was WAR, I took those crystals back, my mother made them for me and my friends, and that Sith is my mother you ass-hole!" Revan stated,

"It matters not what you say, Sith! Either come quietly or we will exterminate yo-" the masters head was rolling on the floor, and soon so were the heads of 4 of the Knight's, the last one was left without ANY of his limbs, he couldn't even claim to be a man anymore,

"You make dame sure to tell Master Vrook that this is all his fault, the birth of Darth Revan falls on him!" and with that the newly Crowned: Darth Revan left the planet Talravin, with only 2 witnesses to his birth a lame knight, and the mother of his lover, all because an old man could not see beyond his hooked nose or his 'Greater Good!'.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Revan's Holo's and The Sith! XXX

**Main Pair-** 'Good' DSM RevanXBastila

To nxkris Thanks!

**Semi-One-sided Pairing-** Darth RevanxKaiya

**Possible Paring if I or you, my readers want it-** KaiyaxRevanxBastila,

**Secondary Parings- **GSM Exile (Adam) xMira, with Hints of Atris on the side,

**Minor Pairings-** MissionxDustil,

**Other Pairings**- You decide!

Kaiya Kristina Iblis aka _Darth Saiya the Lady of Bliss,_ is a former Jedi Guardian that is Fanatically loyal to her master; she wields a pink Light-Saber, that's modeled after her master's Juyo Double-bladed Saber**(It also splits into 2 single bladed sabers)**, but hers are re-engineered for her Tràkata style,

She is nxkris' oc that he or she's been awarded for my fic, she will 'serve' Revan in 'many' ways, thou she knows that each time he's with her he only sees Bastila!

.….

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1! - Book 1: Never More!**

**Chapter 2:** **The Prologue, Part 3; The Rise of Darth Revan!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Speech", _{Hologram} __'Thought', __"Force Bond",_ "Wookie", **"Other Aliens",**(More to come)

**(Dantooine! July-21****st****, 42,660 G.S. 12 midnight, Age: 31/26!)**

The next day Bastila awoke to discover that she was completely alone, in a cell in the Jedi Enclave, and she didn't even know how the Sith she got there,

The last thing that she remembered was listening to her lovers latest Holo, then a sharp pain in the back of her head, then just nothing, after a few minutes she checked her Chrono and her face fell in dismay, she had been out for over a week, which meant her Ani was lost to her, and she'd never see him again, she checked her Holo-Assimilator, and played her Holo's to pass the time,

_{Let's see here today is January 1__st__, 42,653, Hello my Love, If you have this then I am Gone, I'm no longer Alive or I'm off to war with My own People, the Mandalorian's__} the Holo stopped for a moment then continued,_

_{We have been friends for years and Master and Student for 2, if I am in fact dead then may this by my last will and testament, Do we Jedi even get those…Well anyways If I'm dead you get all my things including this Holocron, It has all of my thoughts in it, as well as my Mask, and Light-Sabers,}__ He stopped again to compose himself after his morbid train of thought then continued,_

_{If I am Alive and haven't gone to war then you had better return this to me A.S.A.P. or I'll quadruple your training for the next 6 months!, However if I did go to war, Please don't follow me I beg of you please don't, war is a terrible and frightening thing, I may even fall to the Darkside during this war, and I do not want that path for you,}__ once more he stopped this time looking over his shoulder, he raised his hand and pulled out a heart-shaped locket,_

_{My Beloved Stila this was your gift to me on the day I became your Jedi Master, within it is a picture of us and a lock of your hair, beneath your mattress is its twin but with a lock of my hair, I promise you I'll never take it off no matter what,}__ He smiled as he hung it back around his neck and stuffed if under his tunic,_

_{Stila I know that the Jedi Council will vote to not fight in the Mandalorian War… I Have foreseen it, I also know that my future actions will Exile me and others from the Jedi Order, and it will push me to the edge of the Darkside, and so when I send for you please come to Talravin, to meet with you, you are, and always will be: my light in a galaxy of darkness, remember this above all else I LOVE YOU; BASTILA SHAN! Never forget that, no matter what I do or am forced to become, I will always love you!}_ Revan's form faded out,

…..

…..

_{Hi Love, this will be my first Holo-Recording, so let's begin, I have recruited about 350 Jedi, 15 Masters, 235 Knights, and 100 Padawans, I also have 17,000 Republic soldiers.} _Revan smiled at her, all he had on was a towel and the locket,

_{We're on Taris Right now, the things I've seen here makes me sick, I'll be sending a young Cather girl to you, She so strong in the Force, I gotta go, I need to get some sleep, We're heading out at dawn, remember, I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN!} _Revan's form again faded out,

…..

…..

_{Hello my Love, I'm on Althir now, We Have Re-Taken many Republic Worlds and are pushing the Mandalorian's back to Malachor V, but first we must re-take 4 more planets, I have spent my 'down-time' building a battle Droid,}_ Revan sighed as he bowed his head he was wearing a pair of sweat-pants, PJ's most likely, and the Locket,

_{I have seen things Love, things that I could never imagine, not even in my worst nightmares! Rape, pointless murder, Slavery, Child abuse on many various levels, and so much more, Stila I'm starting to question my own believes, the crew is becoming disillusioned as well, we will land on Dxun in the morning, remember, I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN!}_ His image once again faded out,

…..

…..

_{Morning my love, Sorry I'm Late, we have taken Onderon, I also have some news, first that Droid I was building was completed 2 days ago and he Really came in Handy, I call him HK-47, He calls us Organics: Meat-bags, it's quite funny to see Alek so railed up, Second don't trust Vrook! My mother was Alive the whole Time! He told me she died, killed by 'Darth Traya' My mother was betrayed by the Jedi when they found out how I was conceived, they tried to kill her! then when they failed, they Labeled her 'Darth Traya' Vrook Lied to us Stila!}_ Revan was angry at the Jedi, but mostly the High Masters,

_{Recon says that Andon, Adam and Alek have retaken the planets I sent them too capture, We will be Leading the Mandalorian's to their Home planet of Malachor V, to finalize this bloody war… has it really been 3 years since I last saw you, touched you, smelled you, heard you, Tasted you! It hurts to be away from you, but I'll see you soon, remember I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN!}_ and once more Revan's form faded out,

…

_{I've done it Stila, I've Killed Mandalore, my armada and I will be hunting down the rest of the Mandalorian's beyond the outer rim, but I must confess something to you… I killed 45 Jedi, and 1,500 Republic soldiers, to kill 40,000 Mandalorian's, I murdered my own allies to kill the Enemy, my family!}_ Revan was a bit put off from his own actions,

_{I'll be back as soon as I can, you are my Light in the darkness, my love always remember I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN!}_ and again the form of her lover faded out,

…

_{It is July 10__th__ 42,660, Hello again __Ner Cyar'ika_,_ this should reach you on my birthday, It has been a long time since I last sent you one of these, remember what I told you before I left, well it's time, I have a week and a half at max before I'm consumed by this…this…this fire, please I need you my love, I'm falling, and I'm falling fast only your light and love can save me from this darkness, I'll be waiting at your dad's home, on Talravin, you'll have about a week to get here, if you're not here by then I'll fall completely to my darkness, but even if you no longer wish to see me for all that I've done I just want you to know that despite that you will always be my light, my love, always and forever until the force ceases to exist, remember, I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN! And that will never change, good-by for now my love.}_ and then as the image faded Bastila felt tears in her eyes,

Bastila started to cry, she hadn't cried since that day, the day when her Ani had left her and Dantooine to Fight and kill his brothers, sisters and cousins,

The Door Hissed open and Vrook stepped in "Jedi Padawan Shan! I'm Sorry to inform you but Lord General: Jedi Master; Anakin Raven Skywalker was murdered 11 Days ago just outside of your Families Manor, by 2 Sith Lords: Darth Traya and her apprentice Darth Revan, I locked you up in here to protect you from the Sith tricks, also do not worry your parents are alive and safe…" and with that he left her all alone in the empty room,

**(Dantooine! July-21****st****, 42,660 G.S. 12 noon, Age: 31/26!)**

Bastila was sitting in the middle of the Cafeteria in the Jedi Enclave eating and trying to become invisible as she thought of her lover, and of the Jedi. She knew that her Ani was still alive the Bond they had told her so, at night she could hear him whispering sweet nothings into her mind, during the day she felt his emotions, if he was happy, sad, or mad, she knew, currently he was both excited and depressed, then she heard his voice and tapped her Holo-recorder into a plug-in-port, she saw him in the same Armor as she always did and knew it was him,

_{People of the United Galactic Republic! Hear My Words! The Jedi Order once knew me as Jedi Master Skywalker! the Solders of the Republic knew me as Lord General Revan! The Mandalorian's knew me as the Revanchist! Some may now recognize me as their new Mandalore! The men and Women currently serving under my command know me as 1__st__ Lord of the Sith: Lord General; Darth Revan, the Lord of Revenge!}_ he stopped for a moment as a bald man with pale skin and blue tattoos, warring red cortosis and black Cloaks, stepped up to his right, and a bald man with a mustache, in black robes and titanium armor, stood to that mans right, finally a Woman, a Corellian stepped up to his left, she was about 18 to 21 years old by the looks of her, she had long Silky Black hair that flowed like a river down to her knees, with perfectly tanned skin, emerald eyes, her lips were a sinful red with a body that every woman across the galaxy was jealous of, her hips were about 30 inches wide, her waist was 20 inches, her bust was just under a 36DD, and her legs seemed to go on forever, she had 2 light sabers hanging from her belt, she wore a sinfully tight Gray-Jedi Robe and a visor, _**(a gray and Red version of Bastila's outfit.)**_

_{Allow me to introduce to you my Sith Apprentice, 2__nd__ Lord of the Sith: Colonel; Darth Malek, the Lord of Malice! and his Apprentice, 5__th__ Lord of the Sith: Major; Darth Bandon, the lord of Fear!}_ as the introductions were over the 2 men stepped back into the shadows,

_{And this is my Head of Security: Lt. Colonel; Darth Saiya, the Lady of Bliss!}_ after she was introduced she vanished, Bastila felt a since of loss and immense Hatred and Jealousy toward the woman that had been her sparring partner, when Alek, Andon, and Adam trained with Anakin,

_{During the Mandalorian War; we 'the Sith' saw atrocities caused by the Republic itself, we saw the Corruption the Republic truly is, look at Coruscant, look at Taris, look at Telos, look at Onderon, look at many of the Worlds held by the Senate of the Republic, the 'Under-cities' of these planets are rotting to the core, the people who live there starve to death, or kill each other to eat something! All the While in the 'Upper-cities' are beautiful, and thriving with life, money, and food, but only for those with the same money and power, to have it! The Senate is the same: Ugly on the inside, and Beautiful on the outside! It makes my men and I sick, we saw a 3 year old little girl being sold to a 86 year old man to be his sex toy! Is this what we were fighting to save! I say NO! We fought to save the Freedom and lives of the Innocent! Hear me People of the Republic! You Are My Enemies! And just like the Mandalorian's I Will Kill You All!}_ the Dark Lord of the Sith paused to compose himself,

_{To the Jedi, my former friends and family, brothers, sisters, and cousins, I had visions foretelling the fall of the Jedi and the Republic to the Mandalorian's, I told the council and they ejected me from the meeting chambers, they voted to abandon the Republic to death because they were afraid of something beyond the outer-rim, I was out there and found nothing! The High Masters lied to you, to me, to the galaxy and I know they will tell you lies about me being 'Evil' and that for the 'Greater Good' I must die! Well I'm telling you that for that same 'Greater Good' the Jedi Order and it's believes must die!}_ Revan took a deep breath then exhaled,

_{I will give all civilians 2 weeks to vacate any and all Military Worlds, if any Civilians are living on a planet with a Jedi Enclave, you have 1 week to vacate the planet, I will not attack any planet with Innocent Civilians on it, however if this warning is not heeded then I cannot guarantee your safety, If the Military decides to hide on civilian Worlds I will use Mandalorian warfare to win, I give this one word of warning, Jedi! and Republic Soldiers! Join me and live! or fight against me and die with your masters!}_ Revan reached into his tunic and pulled out a Heart-shaped locket, and Bastila let out a silent gasp of shock but then she smiled when she realized that he was keeping his promise,

_{Finally, to my White Dove, you will always be my Light is this galaxy of Corruption and Darkness, I will never forget you, and I will be yours always and forever no matter what I do, who I "involve' myself with, or what I may become, I LOVE YOU! Even if you think that we are enemies now, you will never be mine, and I await the day that you stand by my side as my lover, my wife, my Queen, my Lady of Passion, the mother of my children, If you ever wish to join me you know how to find me!}_ Revan pointed to his head, and his heart, then stuffed his locket back into his tunic,

_{Again, this is a brand new war, the Sithari have returned, I Darth Revan am the son of Exar-Kun the last of the Sithari and Darth Traya a Mandalorian, you of the Republic and the Jedi are all my sworn enemies,}_ Revan removed his glove, and pulled out a Vibro-Dagger, then cut into his palm, _{Upon this, my blood, I Swear, I Will, Destroy the Jedi and the Republic, So shall it be said! So shall it be DONE!}_ and with those final words, the form of Darth Revan vanished and all was quiet; that is until everyone in the galaxy started to panic or celebrate.

**(The Flagship Revenge! July-21****st****, 42,660 G.S. 8:00p.m., Age: 31!)**

It had been a long day; they had totally conquered; 'the Outer rim' in a matter of minutes, maybe a few Hours! And then he had given the Galaxy his ultimatum, next he had gone and trained the Alek and Andon…for 8 hours STRAIGHT! what was he thinking!

All Revan wanted to do right now was sleep but as he opened the door to his privet room, on his Flagship the Revenge, he was shocked to see: His Head of Security lying naked and spread-Eagle on his bed!

"Master you have been working yourself ragged, if you don't find a way to relieve yourself of all your pint-up stress, you will lose what little control you have over the darkness and cease to be, please use my body to relieve yourself as much as you want, I'll even let you cum inside of me if it will please you, my master…" Kaiya said in a pleading yet sexy voice,

Revan looked at her for a moment, it was true he was very stressed out, the Sith part of his mind told him to take her and Damn all consequences, the part of him that was loyal to Bastila yelled at him telling him not to touch the sexy woman laying on his bed, but the Mandalorian in him saw her 36DD breasts, her perfect hour-glass figure, amazing birthing hips, the way her legs were spread-eagle revealing her lushes pussy, and just above her clit was a small heart-shaped patch of 'fuzz', her tantalizingly supple golden-tanned skin, and it told him to take her then and there, however his Un-Dieing loyalty to his love was winning as he said…

"Kaiya, I'll be honest with you, I would love nothing more than to Fuck you right here and right Now! ...but I'm still in love with Stila, and she is my Mate, do you even know of the Bio-Dinanics of our two races…"

The Former Jedi Guardian, now Sith Assassin and Revan's personal body-guard replied with a serious but passionate look on her face.

"I would never dream of replacing Lady Stila, I know that my love for you is only one sided, but if I can keep you grounded in the light until she is at your side once more, then I will accept anything you can give to me my master… and yes I do… and I do know of that in which you speak, and if it does so come to pass then I would never regret this, I love you deeply and I want to serve you in any way I can weather it be as a soldier, Assassin, or a woman, I Live to serve you, my master."

The Dark Lord of the Sith nodded at that and decided to try and make Kaiya his second mate, and hoped for her sake that it would work or else he'd be waking up next to a corpse the next morning and that was not something he wanted, as she was an outstanding warrior even by Mandalorian standards, however she wanted him, to love him, and save him, he was touched that she was willing to die this way, just to help him, and may the Force & Jedi be damned, and so he removed all of his clothing as he crawled into bed with her and reached out for her skin, praying that Bastila would understand and forgive him for this,

_**(XXX**__Lemon__**XXX)**_

"Mmmm…Oh…Master." Kaiya moaned out as she felt him run his hands down her body, she had never felt such pleasure before in her whole life, as she pressed her body even closer to his now that he had removed the Black Robes and Armor that he always had on him, he had already placed aside his Light-saber, and it was now with her own blade,

Revan touched her carefully as he had only once done before with Bastila, as he thought _'Oh, by the Force I hope she forgives me…'_

Darth Revan had to admit that he was feeling very anxious as he touched Kaiya, he always enjoyed her company during the war, they had 'slept' with each other many times before, but those times were to stay warm and nothing more, they just slept and said nothing about it,

He remembered a night on Hoth he had 20 women sleeping with him that night 12 Jedi, 6 Soldiers and 2 medics, he remembered that Adam, Alek, and Andon, as well as many other men huddled up together to stay warm and how they 'hated' him for a week or so after that,

He knew better at the time than to take it too far with her, he was and still is, in love with his mate Bastila Shan, but he also knew that what this young woman was doing here and now, was something that she may never live to do it with anyone else, Mandalorian's were only Gifted with 1 Mate, However a True Mandalore could have 5, and now he had to hope and pray that he Truly was the New Mandalore or his friend and confidant during the war would be dead by morning, as his toxin would kill her instead of protecting her,

With this in mind, he slowly ran his hands over her body, relishing in the heat that came from her, as well as the feel of her smooth skin beneath his own, he felt the occasional scars there, that had come from the war with the Mandalorian's as well as his hard training, but he paid them no mind as they had been healed quiet nicely by the Becta Med-Packs as well as the Force, so they hardly bothered him at all,

As he explored Kaiya's body, he reached for her back, running his fingers along her supple body very slowly, then he using an idea he had with Bastila, he allowed the Force to flow through him and to his hands, he then focused the Force into his hands and then into his fingers as he touched her body, aiming for her pleasure nerves, so as to touch them in a way that would help her feel more pleasure as well as to be more relaxed and excited too,

This action had its desired effect on her as it had with his Stila, as she moaned deeply as she relished in the touch of the man she loved, as he touched her body in ways she'd only ever dreamed of in her wildest and naughtiest fantasies,

She wanted to feel more of him, as she was being touched by her master, she was no longer thinking like a Jedi nor a Sith, she was thinking like a woman that wanted to fuck with the man that she was deeply and madly in love with, the man she loved with all her heart ever since she first saw him when she was 3 years old,

As a Jedi back on Dantooine, she had trained with him and the others, she had watched him as he made love to Bastila the day before they left, and her heart broke, it was then that she decided that if she couldn't be his #1 she'd be his #2, she was the 1st Jedi on that Ship to Coruscant with him and had been at his side in every battle, she was there to heal him after each battle was won, but now she was his personal Body-Guard and Healer, and as a 21 year old woman that loved her master more than life itself, she wanted, no she needed his cock inside of her tight virgin cunt, filling her up completely, like he did to Bastila!

"Master Revan…it...feels…so…so…good…oh…oh…Oh God." She moaned as her body arched into his,

Revan couldn't help but smile at the way Kaiya purred out her pleasure at his sensual touch; he liked this submissive side of her very much, she was always a very dominate woman, on and off the battle field, but here in his bed-chamber she was his submissive little bitch,

He put those thoughts aside for now as he finished running his hands over her back, he moved on; to her chest, her shoulders, her arms & hands, to her stomach, her hips, thighs and calves, He could see on her face, she was on cloud 9 and it was then that he decided that it was time to make his move on his new lover, for that was all that she would ever be; a lover and nothing more, as that was still reserved for Bastila,

Kaiya however was becoming impatient and spoke to her master in a rather pleading tone as she said,

"Master Revan…please… Stop teasing me…I can't …take it…anymore…."

"Very well Kaiya." He said as he smirked at her, she just looked at her master with a pleading look on her sexy face,

That just made Revan smile even more at the way Kaiya looked at him, at this moment in time and the way she blushed was more than enough to make him do as she asked but he did it his way as he reached out and took her hands, he guided them to his large and pulsing cock, as he spoke to her, "Do as you will, and make me cum." Revan said to her,

Kaiya gulped a little bit but she felt a since of excitement as she began to gently stroke her Master's cock, she wished that she was able to remain focused on what she was doing at this moment, as she gently ran her hands along his length, feeling all the muscles there, the hot skin of his rod in her hands, soon she decided to wrap her tits around him, as she sucked on his crown, after 5 minutes he came,

She blushed even more as she could FEEL the pleasure that Revan radiated from his cock as load after load shot down her throat, soon she released him and he continued to cum all over her body, and as she rubbed his cum into her skin, she could feel her masters Red eyes as they traveled all over her young and supple, yet strong body, she felt her whole body heat up even more when she saw Revan examine her greedily from Head to toe, lingering on her neck, breasts, and…and her already dripping wet cunt,

She couldn't help but gulp as she felt her lover look at her breasts and then slowly taking his time to reach the spot between her thighs, she felt an extremely overwhelming urge to thrust her hips into his hand, and did as her body demanded, but she also looked at Revan's form and she blushed as she looked at him from head to toe, and she could see the 9 and a half inch proof of his arousal growing even more, and her thoughts on it were the same as Bastila's were 5 years ago _'Oh by the force that will never fit inside of me…' _she thought in dismay,

"Listen to me Kaiya, Are you positive that you want this, I won't think any less of you if you want to stop now…I could kill you tonight if we proceed any farther…" Revan said but stopped at her glare, "…Okay then, as long as you realize what could happen tonight…."

Kaiya nodded her head as she tried to calm herself down, she was experiencing so much pleasure her mind was fuzzy, and she could also feel thru the force, that Revan too was doing experiencing very same thing as she was,

Soon enough they were able to calm each other down and once they were, Kaiya reached out and began to gently touch her Master's Iron hard body with her dainty little fingers, she couldn't help but smile when she heard and felt the sharp intake of breath as he groaned and as he continued to touch her body, gently caressing her breasts and sides, soon she started doing the same thing as well, as she moved her hands over her master,

Both Sith bathed in the sheer bliss and joy that they gave to each other with their very own hands, as they touched each and every part of their lovers body,

Darth Revan gently touched Kaiya's breasts, playing with her nipples, and slowly rolling them between his callus fingers, he too felt pleasure as he felt her hands on his body, it was just too good for words alone, but not as good as his Stila's, as he moved his hands even lower he was soon very gently touching both of Kaiya's breasts and her tiny yet pleasure engorged clit, this made her moan out even more then before and it made him moan as well, because at the very same time that he touched her clit, she had also touched his rock hard cock and his large family rubies as well,

"Oh…Master…." Kaiya purred in ecstasy as she bucked her hips and came for the first time that night!

"By the Force Kaiya…" Revan groaned as she squeezed his dick,

This went on for quite a bit as Revan could feel the heat coming from her pussy as well as the wetness and Kaiya could feel his hardness in her hands,

The Sith were never required to be Abstinent like the Jedi, it was something that Sith in the Order took pleasure in, in point of fact it was insulting for any Sith to be virgins, and these 2 were no exception to that unspoken rule,

Revan was the first to start it off as he leaned forward and gently began to kiss Kaiya deeply and sensually, and she quite naturally replied in kind with her own passionate kiss, as the two lovers kissed each other deeply they let their tongues slip into the others mouth, the kiss lasted for a long period of time, so much so that they briefly felt as if they were completely one being, in every since of the phrase,

They soon parted from one another after all the need for air was too powerful, soon the Lord of the Sith began to kiss his Head of Security, first on her cheeks, then moving down to her neck, next to her collar bone and soon to her breasts,

He gently kissed, licked and nibbled on her breasts and nipples, making the female Sith cry out in pleasure & ecstasy, he gave her left breast and nipple the full treatment of hand and mouth and then he moved to her right breast, giving in the very same treatment,

Once he was done with her breasts, she emulated Bastila and quickly made her own move and she also did the very same things to Revan that he had done to both her and Bastila, making him moan and groan as well,

She then pushed him onto his back and onto the bed then straddled his face just as Bastila had done before, and started attacking his cock with her mouth once more, Revan in-turn returned the favor by attacking her pussy with his mouth and tongue, after a few short minutes she came all over Revan's face and he drank and ate up all of her cum, as he once again came in her mouth,

Kaiya like Bastila, knew in the back of her mind that what she and her Master were doing was wrong, and that he still loved Bastila, but she loved him too, and hopefully Bastila wouldn't mind sharing her master,

Kaiya's Master spoke to her in a teasing tone as he said, "Are you enjoying this Kaiya?" he asked her,

She blushed and nodded as she parted from him, "Yes, I am, Master Revan, and I don't want it to ever end…my Master…."

Revan nodded his head at that, he knew what was going to happen next between the two of them here and now on this day would change everything between them forever, as it had with him and Stila, but this time his lover could very well end up dead, and while he wanted to ask her if she was truly ready for this, the way she was looking at him now at this moment in time, told him that she wanted this more than anything else in the Galaxy,

With this set in his mind, she got onto her hands and knees then wiggled her tight ass in the air, he moved in right behind her, allowing him to move into position, but before he did anything, he looked at Kaiya and marveled once more at the succulent beauty that she possessed, as she knelt there like a Kath Hound, her legs, ass, and pussy lips parted, her breasts heaving back and forth with each breath as they just hung there, her skin covered in sweat, the way she looked back at him nodding her acceptance to him, her face flushed a light shade of pink that matched the lips of her pussy almost perfectly, in one word she was… Sinful!

Kaiya then gave him pleading look with her sexy and petite face, her blush getting deeper in color, probably due to him staring at her like this, she spoke out in near mad desperation to be taken by her lord and Master, here and now, "Lord Revan! Please…do it now…I need to feel your rock hard cock inside of my cunt…I need You! Master! Please…"

He nodded and gently moved his cock into position at the opining of her sopping wet cunt, he then moved forward, he heard her moan as the crown of his cock rubbed her outer lips and that was enough for him as he began to gently push forward inside of her, he gritted his teeth at that moment as he felt the pleasure begin to hit him as his crown parted the wet folds of Kaiya's tight cunt…

The Sith Woman moaned out at this as she could now feel not only her pleasure from having her Master's cock inside of her cunt at long last, but she could also her Master Revan's own pleasure from having her cunt wrapping around his dick as if she was made for his own personal use, she moaned in pleasure and pain as Revan broke her Hymen,

Darth Revan leaned forward and reached around her to fondle her tits, so that they were close enough to one another that they could feel every centimeter of each others skin, it felt right, like it was something that they needed to do as Revan began to push in even more while Kaiya was getting used to feeling his 'Light-Saber' inside of her, and she felt happy that she had the courage to do this with the man she loved, to give herself and her virginity to Revan, her Best friend, her Lover, her Teacher, her commander, her Lord, and her Master…

It wasn't long before Revan encountered a 2nd barrier much like the one he'd found inside Bastila's sheath, it was her cervix, the mouth of her womb, he looked at her with as much love as he was capable of, as he pulled back and swiftly pushed in deeply until the hilt of his cock was buried deep inside of her pussy,

Soon they felt it, Kaiya's Corellian body reacted to her lover's cock and her pussy clamped down on Revan's cock like a vice grip insuring that there was no escape until the dead was done, as each and every pour of her body released a pheromone increasing Revan's sex drive by a factor of 10,

Revan's Mandalorian body too started to recognize this female as a second mate as a thousand microscopic tentacle-like hairs vibrated within her core bringing her untold pleasure as they released a toxin deep within her cunt,

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! MASTER REVAN!" She screamed in pleasure, She wasn't technically a virgin since her maidenhead had eventually been worn down due to all the rigorous training her Master put her thru, not to mention what she had done in the war, and of course the dildos and vibrators that she had in her room, so it was not surprising that there was little resistance, but that was not going to mean that there was no pain as Revan plowed thru both her hymen AND her cervix,

As Kaiya felt her inner sheath move and stretch to accommodate her Master Revan's large size, both in length and girth, it started to hurt her and she couldn't help but gasp in pain at being filled by her lover's hot rod of man-meat, however she soon felt the calming feeling Force Healing overtake her senses, as it hit her, she felt… better to some degree as the pain lessened and she opened her eyes which she just now realized that she had closed and looked back to see Revan looking straight at her with a somewhat sad expression etched onto his handsome face,

"Thank you…Master…" she said softly, he just nodded in return,

The two smiled at one another once more and then relaxed into the feeling of each others body, once Kaiya felt all of her pain fade away, she nodded to for her Master to proceed, and he then began to move in and out of her pussy, he started out by going slowly, they both felt the pleasure of that action, both physically and mentally, it was an extremely powerful feeling that flowed through each and every single fiber of their being,

As soon as Revan was nearly out of her dripping wet cunt he pushed right back in, Kaiya's sexual juices were more than enough to make his entry better then the exit, they both moaned out throatily at the immense pleasure that hit them when he was once more buried to the hilt deep inside of her cunt,

The two began to move as one with each others body, each forward thrust of Revan's hips was met by Kaiya's own backwards movements as they continued to fuck each other, Revan moved his hands to caress her breasts, as their newly forming Bond further increasing their own pleasure,

Kaiya felt her body hum in ecstasy as her Master took her like a Kath Hound, she was very tempted to bark like one too, just for him, Revan felt it too as he started to gently increase the speed of his thrusts as well as the depth of each powerful thrust of his rock hard cock as it plunged in and out of Kaiya's very willing and wanting cunny,

"OH MASTER REVAN, PLEASE… MORE!" Kaiya cried out in pleasure, "DEEPER MASTER! MMMMMMM! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! BY THE FORCE FUCK ME FASTER, MASTER!" as he heard those words from her Very naughty mouth he gave into his inner-beast, as the pleasure from fucking each other only grew and grew even more for the both of them as Revan began to speed up even more thrusting into her cunt like a horny Bull Kath Hound in mating season! All the while showering her back, neck, and shoulders with kisses and caressing and squeezing her tits, with all the love he could muster for her, soon they both cried out in pleasure with each deep thrust that Revan forced into Kaiya's horny and very willing cunt,

"PLEASE MASTER! …HARDER! LORD REVAN! I'M GONNA CUM! OH MASTER! PLEASE CUM INSIDE MY DIRTY LITTLE CUNT! …MAKE ME YOURS FOREVER MASTER! …PLEASE LET'S CUM TOGETHER! PLEASE!" Kaiya moaned as she trusted her hips back to meet her masters,

"I GOING TO CUM!" Darth Revan roared as he continued thrusting into her womb,

It was not much longer after that before both finally hit their respective limits and they felt their orgasms hit them at the same time, their new Bond once more served to intensify their orgasms as they felt their pleasure rocket the both of them straight into the core of their minds and bodies,

As they were in the grips of their respective orgasm, Kaiya could feel the flow of her Master's life producing sperm overflowing from her contracting and pulsing cunt, filling her with its liquid warmth and making her feel more whole and safe then she had ever felt in her entire life,

Revan rolled onto his back his cock still inside of Kaiya, as she turned around to face her master, she looked down at him, her hands on his chest, his on her hips, his cock still inside her womb, she started to gyrate her hips around his lap, as she slowly slid up her masters cock then impaled her cunt with it again as she dropper herself back down his cock, then repeated the process for 7 more minutes until they came again and she passed out from Cumming so much, that didn't however stop her cunt from grinding into her masters pelvis, nor did it stop Revan from continuing to thrust and cum inside of her,

Revan felt like he had just betrayed the love of his life, by doing this, but he had to admit Kaiya, like Stila was beautiful, both inside and out, and in this moment, he felt her happiness mixed with his own and so he kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could, while still holding her as close to him as humanly possible, he felt the need for a long rest, and so as the two lovers embraced each other, unwilling to be parted even for more than a moment, they fell asleep within each other's arms,

As the sun set on some distant planet and before Morpheus could claim him in his welcoming arms, Revan had a thought that made him scared for his very life, '_If Bastila ever learns about this…She'll kill me!'_

**TBC!**


	4. From War to War!

**Main Pair-** 'Good' DSM RevanXBastila

**Semi-One-sided Pairing-** Darth RevanxKaiya

**Possible Paring if I or you, my readers want it-** KaiyaxRevanxBastila,

**Secondary Parings- **GSM Exile (Adam) xMira, with Hints of Atris on the side, **Minor Pairings-** MissionxDustil, **Other Pairings**- You decided,

.….

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1! - Book 1: Never More!**

**Chapter 3: The Prologue 4.**

**Note-** '€' will represent 'Credits'.

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Galactic Basic Speech", _'Thought for all races', __*Force Bond*,_ "Wookie", _"Other Aliens",_(More to come)

**(Dantooine! July-14****th****, 42,655G.S. 4:05 a.m. Age: 26!)**

The next day, Revan and Malek went to the forbidden Tomb of Dantooine and were greeted by a very advanced yet extremely old Droid, after a few minutes it started to speak in a language that Revan understood, the language of the ancient Selkath, it told them of an Ancient Race of People called the Rakatains, and of their Infinite Empire, of a Device called the 'Star Forge' and how it worked, it told them that too find it they needed to first prove themselves 'worthy' of the knowledge, then find the 5 'Star Maps' and so Revan and Malek forged on ahead and completed the tasks set out by the Rakatains, then Proceeded to the Antechamber of the Star-Map,

"Revan? Are you sure this is wise? The Ancient Jedi Masters sealed off this tomb for a reason, I mean, defying Vrook and the others is one thing, but the Ancients too…." Malek's voice trailed off as the Star-Map came to life,

"You heard that droid out their my brother, if what it said was true w can win this war in 2 or 3 months, then we can take the rest of that fleet into the Unknown to deal with whatever the masters are seeing out there." Revan said as he recorded the Star-Map on to is Holocron,

**(Dantooine! July-14****th****, 42,655G.S. 6:05 p.m. Age: 26!)**

Revan walked to the spaceport with a cold, detached style that was fastly becoming his trademark, as his cloak billowed in a non-existent wind, His eyes kept darting around, looking in shadows and around corners, on the lookout for a small brunette girl in pig-tails,

_'I need to get out of here, a few more moments and I'll be on a ship and safely on my was to war, in a little while, I won't have to worry about seeing her again, about losing my resolve and forgetting everything about this war and just being with her instead, force why did I make her stay, oh yeah, 'cause I'm Noble, and I love her.'_ Revan got his wish, but instead of Bastila, someone else was waiting for Revan at the spaceport: Jedi Master Vrook Lamar stood at the bottom of the ramp to Revan's ship. _'Damn it, I wonder if I and still wish for Bastila instead.'_

Vrook stood with his arms crossed; he was patiently waiting for Revan to come to him as he had been for the last 4 hours,

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, this is your last chance, Give up this foolishness, You've had your moment, and you've spoken your piece, but now it's time to grow up, you are a Master act like one, boy! Give up this foolishness, a few children won't make a difference; you'll just die for nothing, Turn around and go back to your rooms in the Enclave, You have my word we will be reasonable in our handling of this matter."

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker is dead, you killed his years ago, I am Revan now! And while that is a kind offer to be sure, Master, I'm afraid it's an offer we all must pass on." Revan stated he couldn't resist his smirk under his new mask,

Master Vrook frowned deeply as he looked at them, "I see attempting to be reasonable with you is a waste of time, well then know this, any Jedi who steps on that transport is a Jedi no longer; you are forever exiles, You will have no rights as a Jedi, no access to places of the Jedi, no home here, You will be outcasts for all time, If you even dare to return we well strip you of the Force." Vrook's voice rose as he spoke reaching a righteous crescendo by the end of his glorified rant,

Revan just rolled his eyes. _'There's a long list of things I'll miss here, and He's not on it, nor will he ever be, as if his idiotic threats could stop me, from doing what's right, instead of what's easy, this must be done! If he actually cared he might have bothered to show me what I'm giving up, remind me of all I'm losing, Like Bastila, Atris, Dorak, Vendar, and Zhar, Instead he gives me yet another lecture, Typical.'_

"I understand, Sir. If our actions save millions, billions, maybe even trillions of lives or more by ending this war, well then it's a small price to pay, Now if you'll excuse me, us, I can't afford to let you detain me any longer, Good day and Good bye! Master Lamar." Revan spoke confidently,

Revan gave a slight yet fake bow to Master Vrook and walked past him, followed by all the now exiled Jedi, among them were Alex Andon, Adam, Alice Solo a Corellian she was Alek's Girlfriend, Kahless, Nick, and Kaiya, in years to come these people would be Major players in the war.

**(Coruscant: Jedi Temple! July-21****th****, 42,655 G.S. 4:05 p.m. Age: 26!)**

Today was the day that Revan would address the Jedi of Coruscant it had been 3 weeks since he was forbidden to enter the Council Chambers, since the High Masters had decreed that _"No Jedi was allowed to go to war with the Mandalorians!"_ and a week since he left Dantooine,

Revan, Malek, Adam, Alice, Kahless, Nick, and Kaiya were right now in the Coruscant Jedi Temple's Grand Hall; Anakin was standing on a table in the middle of the room, with his friends at his side and a Camera-man sending a live Holo-feed to every station,

"We are Jedi!" Revan stated, "We swore an Oath to the Order, 'To use the force wisely', we swore an Oath to the Republic, 'To Help and Defend them in times of need', and yet the Masters chose to sit on their collective asses and meditate, telling us to do the same!" Revan called out,

''Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy, Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others, Jedi respect all life, in any form, Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy, Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training! This was our Code, our Creed, our very way of LIFE! But that was before the Great Sith War of Exar-Kun, I ask you what has changed! We are still the defenders of the Galaxy, yet all we're doing is sitting on our high and mighty ASSES! Listening to the Old Fools who are defying the very Oaths they swore to uphold, they are expecting us to follow their example and sit back and watch as the Republic falls! I say we fight! Not because we might want to but because we HAVE to! I read a book many years ago that stated 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!' We have the Power, so it's our Responsibility to help those that need it, those to week, or who are incapable of defending themselves, I realize that my words may frighten some of you, and that's fine, but remember, 'Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Pain, pain leads to Suffering, and that leads to the Darkside! I myself am afraid of what I intend to do, I will be betraying and killing my own race, I am a Mandalorian! And I find my own race to be lacking in the Honor that my Mother, my Master Kreia once told me that they were famous for, I now see them as savages, animals that must be put down for the 'Greater Good' of the Galaxy! I have had daily visions of this war for the past 4 or 6 years now, I have always told the High Masters of them but they in turn have always dismissed them! Well I say No More! Tomorrow Alek, Adam, and I are leaving on the first ship from Coruscant to Taris, to meet up with the Republic Grand Fleet Admiral Sol Karath! From there I plan to take the war to the Mandalorians and kick their sorry asses back to Malachor V! If any of you plan to join me then meet me either tomorrow at 8:00a.m. G.S.T. at the spaceport, or on Taris in a weeks' time!" and with that Revan stormed out of the Enclave with his friends trailing behind him and leaving behind well over 15,000 thoughtful Jedi in their wake,

**(Taris! July-28****th****, 42,655 G.S. 4:05 p.m. Age: 26!)**

It was official this planet was rotten to the core the Jedi lead by Lord General Revan, had kill more than 200 slavers and other scumbags, and had sent 14 kids to Dantooine to be trained as Jedi, Revan remembered one girl in-particular a 5 year old Cather she was as powerful as Bastila at that age, she was also the first one that he saved, Revan had also saved a Wookie and a Twi'lek, from a swoop gang that was planning to turn the Wookie into an attack dog, and the 3 year old girl into a mind-less fuck-doll! Needless to say the whole gang was killed by Revan, after 3 days of 'Clean-up' the Ship arrived and took them to the Front lines,

**(September-8****th****, 42,656 G.S. Age: 26!)**

After 4 weeks, Revan and Malek had found the other Star-Maps, and in another week had found Rakata Prime, their they learned that the Star-Forge was a creation of the Dark Side of the Force, and so the plan was scrapped,

On the War front, Battle after Battle was fought, some they lost but most they won, Revan always sent a Holo-recording to Stila once a week even thou she never sent one back to him, not that she could he was always on the move,

**(May-5****th****, 42,657 G.S. Age: 26!)**

Soon Revan, and his Inner Circle, were being called War-Heroes, they all felt disgusted at the term, all of them had seen the true face of the Republic and they felt betrayed and cheated out of their mutual believes, all those that served under them felt the same,

**(December-25****th****, 42,658 G.S. Age: 26!)**

On Dxun Revan found the one person he thought he'd never see again…his mother and Master: Kreia, badly beaten and half-dead but still fighting and killing Mandalorians as if they were standing as still as stones,

**(Malachor V! July-13****th****, 42,659 G.S. Midnight, Age: 30!)**

They had finally done it, after 4 years Revan and his men the Revanchist had forced the Mandalorians back to their home world, it was Midnight, and Mandalore had Challenged Revan to a Duel of Honor in Single's combat, Each participant had a 2nd and an observer, Mandalore's 2nd was Cassus Fett, and his watcher was his only daughter Mira, Revan's 2nd was Malek, while his watcher was Adam,

The Battle was long and Bloody but in the end both Mandalore and Cassus were dead, Revan Had then ordered the head Technician to activate "IT" and after much arguing Bao-Dar activated the Mass Shadow Device, it destroyed all the ships within its range of destruction, even 2 of Revan's own ships, plus the planet they were standing on, after that Battle Revan sent 2/7 of the fleet back to the Republic, among them was Adam, who had somehow lost his connection to the Force, the other 5/7 of Revan's Armada, took off after the remnants of the Mandalorian Fleet in the depths of the Unknown regions of space,

**(Talravin: The Shan Manor! July-10****th****, 42,655 G.S. past midnight, Age: 26!)**

Revan had arrived on this planet 2 days ago, he had gotten to know Bastila's parents, and learned the truth about Bastila being sent to the Jedi, and they had gotten to know him, if Bastila's Dad only liked him, then her Mom imply loved him, it was nice getting to know each other, but he had business to conduct, he was sitting in her father's study, wearing a spacers outfit **(think Han Solo)** and was preparing to send his final Holo to his lover,

"It is July 10th 42,660, Hello again Ner Cyar'ika, this should reach you on my birthday, It has been a long time since I last sent you one of these, remember what I told you before I left, well it's time, I have a week and a half at max before I'm consumed by this…this…this fire, please I need you my love, I'm falling, and I'm falling fast only your light and love can save me from this darkness, I'll be waiting at your dad's home, on Talravin, you'll have about a week to get here, if you're not here by then I'll fall completely to my darkness, but even if you no longer wish to see me for all that I've done I just want you to know that despite that you will always be my light, my love, always and forever until the force ceases to exist, remember, I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN! And that will never change, good-bye for now, my love." After that he stopped the recording and had HK deliver it to the Post Office,

**(Talravin! July-19****th****, 42,655 G.S. 12 noon, Age: 26!)**

It was 'Tea Time' at the Shan mansion, there was only 3 people there today and hopefully a 4th in the next 12 hours,

"She's so beautiful…She looks so much like her mother did at that age, don't you agree love?" Mikkos Shan asked his wife, Helena looked at the picture that this man Anakin showed them and couldn't help but agree,

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Helena remarked "I just hope she comes to heal this poor boy…" it was at that moment that the doorbell rang, and Mr. Shan got up to answer it,

"Who are you?" Mr. Shan demanded, there was the sound of a body falling, and then the snap, hiss, buzz, and hum of a Light-Saber,

"Madam… go and hide." Revan said as he pulled out his own saber, as soon as she was gone 5 Jedi Knights and a Master came in, Revan looked at them before he said "Where's Bastila, and why are you here?"

The master a Zabrick spoke, "By order of Jedi Master Vrook Lamer, Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan has been confined to her quarters until you have been dealt with, _Sith! _And we are here to either kill you or bring you before the High Jedi Council, on the charges of Rape, Murder, Theft, and High Treason!"

"I have NEVER nor will I EVER rape anyone!" Revan roared,

"You raped your first apprentice Bastila Shan as your first act against the Jedi Order, you Murdered 45 Jedi Padawan's, Knight's, and Master's above Malachor V, You stole 7 Light-Saber crystals from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and by consorting with a known Sith you have committed High Treason!" the master stated,

"Let me repeat myself I never have nor will I ever rape anyone, yes the deaths of those 45 Jedi are on my hands, but it was WAR, I took those crystals back, my mother made them for me and my friends, and that Sith is my mother you ass-hole!" Revan stated,

"It matters not what you say, Sith! Either come quietly or we will exterminate yo-" the masters head was rolling on the floor, and soon so were the heads of 4 of the Knight's, the last one was left without ANY of his limbs, he couldn't even claim to be a man anymore,

"Tell Vrook that this is all his fault, the birth of Darth Revan falls on him!" and with that the newly Crowned: Darth Revan left the planet Talravin, with only 2 witnesses to his birth a lame knight, and the mother of his lover, all because an old man couldn't see beyond his hooked nose or his 'Greater Good!'.

**(The Sith Flagship: The Revenge! July-21****st****, 42,660 G.S. 12 noon, Age: 31!)**

"Hear me, you the people, of the United Galactic Republic! The Jedi knew me as Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker! The Solders of the Republic knew me as Lord General Revan! The Mandalorians knew me as the Black Revan! Some may now recognize me as their new Mandalore! The men and Women currently serving under my command know me as 1st Lord of the Sith: General; Darth Revan, the Lord of Revenge!" Revan stated,

He stopped for a moment as a bald man with pale skin and blue tattoos, warring red cortosis and black Cloaks, stepped up to his right, and a bald man with a mustache, in black robes and titanium armor, stood to that mans right,

Finally a Woman, a Corellian stepped up to his left, she was about 18 to 21 years old by the looks of her, she had long Silky Black hair that flowed like a river down to her knees, with perfectly tanned skin, emerald eyes, her lips were a sinful red with a body that every woman across the galaxy was jealous of, her hips were about 32 inches wide, her waist was 22 inches, her bust was just under a 36DD, and her legs seemed to go on forever, she had 2 Light-Sabers hung from her belt, she wore a sinfully tight Gray-Jedi Robe and a visor, **(a gray and Red version of Bastila's outfit.)**

"Allow me to introduce to you my Sith Apprentice, 2nd Lord of the Sith: Colonel; Darth Malek, the Lord of Malice! And his Apprentice, 5th Lord of the Sith: Major; Darth Bandon, the lord of Fear!" as their introductions were over, the 2 men stepped back into the shadows,

"And this is my Head of Security: Lt. Colonel; Darth Saiya, the Lady of Bliss!" after she was introduced she vanished,

"During the Mandalorian War, we 'the Sith' saw atrocities caused by the Republic itself, we saw the Corruption the Republic truly is, look at Coruscant, look at Taris, look at Telos, look at Onderon, look at many of the Worlds held by the Senate of the Republic, the 'Under-cities' of these planets are rotting to the core, the people who live there starve to death, or kill each other to eat something! All the While in the 'Upper-cities' are beautiful, and thriving with life, money, and food, but only for those with the same money and power, to have it!" he paused for a moment,

"The Senate is the same, ugly on the inside, and beautiful on the outside! It makes my men and I sick, too see a 3 year old girl, sold to a 86 year old man to be his sex toy! This is what we were fighting to save! I say NO! We fought to save the Freedom and Lives of the Innocent! Hear me People of the Republic, You Are My Enemies! And just like the Mandalorians, I Will Kill You All!" the Dark Lord of the Sith paused to compose himself after that statement,

"To the Jedi, my former friends and family, brothers, sisters, and cousins, I had visions foretelling the fall of the Jedi and the Republic to the Mandalorians, I told the council and they ejected me from the meeting chambers, they voted to abandon the Republic to death because they were afraid of something beyond the outer-rim, I was out there and found nothing! The High Masters lied to you, to me, to the galaxy and I know they will tell you lies about me being 'Evil' and that for the 'Greater Good' I must die! Well I'm telling you that for that same 'Greater Good' the Jedi Order and it's believes must die!" Revan took a deep breath then exhaled,

"I will give all civilians 2 weeks to vacate any and all Military Worlds, if any Civilians are living on a planet with a Jedi Enclave, you have 1 week to vacate the planet, I will not attack any planet with Innocent Civilians on it, however if this warning is not heeded then I cannot guarantee your safety, If the Military decides to hide on civilian Worlds I will use Mandalorian warfare to win, I give this one word of warning, Jedi! Republic Soldiers! Join me and live! Or fight against me, and die with your masters!" Revan reached into his tunic and pulled out a Heart-shaped locket, he smiled he had kept his promise to his lover,

"Finally, to my White Dove, you will always be my Light is this galaxy of Corruption and Darkness, I will never forget you, and I will be yours always and forever, no matter what I do or what I may become, I LOVE YOU! Even if you think that we are enemies now, you will never be mine, and I await the day that you stand by my side as my lover, my wife, my Queen, my Lady of Passion, the mother of my children, If you ever wish to join me, you know how to find me!" Revan pointed to his head, and his heart, then stuffed his locket back into his tunic,

"Again, this is a brand new war, the Sithari have returned, I, Darth Revan, am the son of Exar-Kun the last of the Sithari, and Darth Traya, a Mandalorian, you of the Republic and the Jedi, are all my sworn enemies!" Revan removed his glove, and pulled out a Vibro-Dagger, then cut into his palm, "Upon this, my blood, I Swear, I Will, Destroy the Jedi and the Republic, So shall it be said! So shall it be DONE!" and with those final words from Darth Revan the monitor clicked off and all was quiet; that is until everyone in the galaxy started to panic or celebrate.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Rise and Fall of Revan!

**Main Pair-** 'Good' DSM RevanXBastila

**Semi-One-sided Pairing-** Darth RevanxKaiya

**Possible Paring if I or you, my readers want it-** KaiyaxRevanxBastila,

**Secondary Parings- **GSM Exile (Adam) xMira, with Hints of Atris on the side, **Minor Pairings-** MissionxDustil, **Other Pairings**- You decide!

**Note 0-**A) Revan looks and sounds like Anakin Skywalker from SW3RotS, but he has red eyes and long black hair,but w/out the metal hand.

B) When he Uses the 'Mask of Revan' he sounds like Darth Vader, W/out it he sounds like Anakin.

C) When he uses the "Mask of the Raven" he sounds like Sepharoth (FF7: Advent Children! Eng.)

**Note 1-** _Rank 0:_ Jedi Youngling / Sith Initiate, _Rank 1:_ Jed Padawan / Sith Apprentice, _Rank 2:_ Jedi Knight / Sith Saber, _Rank 3:_ Jedi and Sith Master, _Rank 4:_ Jedi Grand Master / Sith Lord,

**Note 2-** _Class 1:_ Jedi Councilor / Sith Inquisitor, _Class 2:_ Jedi Sentinel / Sith Assassin, _Class 3:_ Jedi Guardian / Sith Marauder, _Class 4:_ Jedi Chronicler / Sith Overseer,

**Note 3-** Planetary Systems, Unknown Space, Wild Space, Far-Rim, Outer-Rim, Middle-Rim, Expanded Regions, Inner-Rim, the Galactic Core and the Deep Core.

**Note 4-** Earth is Coruscant, the 'Star Trek' Time-Line was set between 2100A.D. to 2400A.D. The 'Mass Effect' Time-Line was set roughly at 2600A.D. to 2800 A.D. 'Star Wars' is set sometime after both, so don't get on my back about it _**OK!**_

And yes I do know that Mass Effect was dated in 2183, but for my purposes it's 2600, so bite me!

**Note 5-** '€' will represent 'Credits'.

**Note 6- **The significance of the Colors on Mandalorian Armor.

**1.** Gray = Mourning a Lost Love! **2.** Red = Honoring a Father! 3. Black = Justice! **4.** Gold = Vengeance! **5.** Green = Duty! **6.** Blue = Reliability!

**7.** Orange = Life, To Live Life, A Lust for Life? **8.** White = Doing What you Believe is Right? **9.** Yellow = Hope? **10.** Purple = Intelligence, Wisdom, Knowledge? **11.** Pink = Love?

.….

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickCyberWoLF**

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1! - Book 1: Never More!**

**Chapter 5: The Conquest, the Betrayal, and The Raven.**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Edger Allen Poe's "The Raven"**

Story, "Galactic Basic Speech", _{Hologram}_ _'Thought for all races', __*Force Bond*,_ "Wookie", _"Other Aliens",_(More to come)

**(The Flagship Revenge! October-13****th****, 42,664G.S. 3:00p.m., Age: 35/30!)**

Kahless X, was or still is a Royal Klingon, He was exiled from his home, the mid-rim planet of Qo'noS the Klingon home-world, also known as Kronos, he was a General for the Republic in Mandalorian Wars, and served under Revan at that time, and he still does today as his Chief War Tactician, and as General of the Land Battle Troops, he uses the traditional Klingon weapons such as the Bat'leth, D'k tahg, Qutluch, and the Mek'leth, as well as a custom Bat'leth Light-Saber, he was a Jedi Guardian and now a Sith Marauder; he wears a Black and Red version of the Traditional Klingon Battle Armor,

Nicolas WoLF Vakarian, is a Saiyan from the mid rim planet of Vagita V, and served under Revan as a Jedi Knight; a Councilor, and now as a Sith Inquisitor, he wears a Black and Red version of the Traditional Saiyan Armor, and wields a Double-Bladed Red Light-Saber, he holds the rank of Grand Admiral in Revan's Sith Armada, and is the head of Revan's Torture, Interrogation, and Conversion Unit,

These two men and Kaiya Iblis are Revan's most loyal followers, they are his core advisers, in security, as well as Land and Space Battles, Kaiya also gives advice in the way of politics, they were Darth Revan's Shadow Hands, it was because of their efforts that Revan was winning 'The Jedi Civil War' as the Galaxy had come to call it, although many more called it 'Revan's War'

Revan's Sith war machines seemed to be completely and utterly unstoppable, Revan was a tactically brilliant General in battle and thus he crushed the Republic forces,

The Republic was already depleted from its extended conflict with the Mandalorians and their war weary troops, What was worse still for the Republic, however, was that even in battles that weren't commanded by Revan himself, the Sith forces still won, without fail, they had overwhelming numerical superiority, better troops, and better leaders,

For every ship that the Republic destroyed, in a matter of weeks ten would take its place, The combination of seemingly endless resources and the near "Invincible Legend" of the Mandalorian War commanding them, led to whispers within the Republic House of Senators, that defeat was ultimately, inevitable.

. … .

It has been 4 years since Revan had Declared War on the Jedi, and thus, the Republic, and so far he had total control of the Unknown Space, Wild Space and Far-Rim, as well as the Sith Home-worlds of Korriban, Kesh, Ziost, Thule, Roon, Malachor V, Ashas Ree, Kalsunor, Geranium, and Umbara,

In the first year of Revan's War the Planets of the Outer, Far, and Wild Rims, such as Tatooine, Ryloth, Kamino, Honoghr, Freeza, Tund, Rakata Prime, Arkania, Vjun(Vijjun) the entire Yavin System, Ossus, Cathar, Raxus Prime, Mon Calamari, Agamar, Bakura, Rhen Var, Serroco, Taris, Althir, Cadomai, Ruuria, Paragus II, Mirial, the Sigil system, Thosa, Ord Radama, Quermia, Makem Te, Elom, Stenos, The Jaga Cluster, Sy Myrth, Arda, Toprawa, Neka, Sernpidal, Mustafar, and Telos IV, as well as nearly 100 other Outer-Rim planets either Joined Revan Willingly or by force,

The Last planet that was taken by force was Telos IV by Darth Malek who glassed it against his masters orders as a test to not only show his own power but to test Saul Karath's true loyalties, and for his treachery Revan removed Malek's lower jaw on all the Holo-Net channels, Revan did however warn the patents to lock their kids in their rooms, if they wanted to save their children's innocence,

There were also 5 Mid-Rim planets that already served him from the very beginning, Qo'noS, Vagita V, Deneba, Nar Shadda, and Iridonia,

. … .

In the 2nd year of Revan's War, Trandosha, Thessia, Nel Hatta, and Naboo were the only Mid-Rim planets to surrender without a fight, the other 150 plus fought bravely but still lost in the end,

Revan then started to take over the Expanded Regions, and Hutt Space, it was here that he encountered minimal resistance from the Republic,

It was at this stage in the war that Malek lost his sanity, and thus started his plot to kill Revan and rule the Galaxy,

. …... .

In the third year of Revan's War, He went after the Inner-Rim, Eshan, Dxun & Onderon, Vulcan, Ferenginar, Romulus & Remus, Cardassia Prime, Talos IV, Breen, and 120 other planets, fell to Revan,

During this year of the war Revan encountered Heavy resistance from the Republic, and the Jedi entered the War, quite possibly too late to do anything to stop Revan from total victory,

It was at this time in the war that Revan started planning for his 'fall' he told his loyal followers to head to Roon in case he 'fell' and Malek or one of the others took control of the Sith, he had ordered the construction of a new Star Forge, one that could use both sides of the Force, and around the new Forge was a castle and a powerful city,

. … .

In the beginning of the 4th year of Revan's War, the Galactic Core Worlds of Duro, Namek II, Corellia, Tuchanka, and Foerost joined Revan almost immediately as his ship was in their orbit,

The Core planets of Betazed, Solaria, and Palaven, were all taken within a month or so of each other, but not without heavy resistance from both the Jedi and the Republic, they only captured 20 other planets, oddly enough the Core planets that WERE taken, were taken by Revan himself, it was at this point in the war that the Jedi had unleashed it's secret weapon, one that Revan had left for them 'unknowingly',

The Republic would call it a Miracle,

The Jedi called it Destiny,

The Sith Called it a curse,

Revan Called it his future Queen,

Bastila Shan called it 'Battle Meditation', of course it was child's' play when compared to her lovers 'War Trance',

When she first achieved it and used it in battle, the Republic officers thought it was a gimmick, a Jedi trick, they were snickering about a little girl playing war with the big boys, others just rolled their eyes and muttered about what a pathetic sign of desperation it all was,

Such complaints however, were quickly silenced, and in a matter of minutes they were replaced with open awe, and songs of her greatness, for the first time in the entire war, the Force, it seemed, was shining on the Republic,

As Bastila started to win battle after battle with her amazing skills, skills she had started to develop under her lover, Anakin of the Mando'a Clan of Skywalker, she was finally returning 'the Light of Hope' to many in the Republic,

Every single time she boarded a Republic Starship, she was met with the same skepticism, of her skills, her sex, and her age, she faced impossible odds in battle, and usually, vastly superior commanders fought against her, and yet even still, time and time again none of that would matter, she used Anakin's teachings against Revan's Sith Armada, and yet as impressive as Bastila's power was, It did not end the war, it only opened the next bloody chapter in the war,

Revan's Sith Conquest of the Galaxy slowed from 'a 50 meter dash' to 'a 10 mile run' in the face of Bastila's Battle Meditation, but Revan was a man who had never failed to adapt to a new situation, if he fell into a pile of Kryte Dragon Shit, well then he would come out smelling like a Dantooine Rose!

Regardless of the power Bastila wielded, she could only do so on a single battlefield at a time, but the Sith however, had the power of numbers on their side, Revan redistributed his forces to fight across a huge number of Nebula's, fighting several battles at once,

He would only assemble large armadas for the most important, and major assaults on his foes,

Unlike before, when Revan and Malek would commanded the Sith fleet from a single, shared ship, as master and apprentice, now the two had completely separate fleets, with Bandon, Traya, Sion, Nihilos, and Uthar all having their own fleets as well,

Bastila however continued to win virtually every battle she took part in, but it quickly became apparent that it would not be enough, for every battle Bastila fought in and won, 6 others would be fought simultaneously, and the Republic would rarely ever win any of them,

The Republic needed a new plan, and the Jedi readily supplied it.

**(The Sith Mother-Ship: The Revenge! July-21****st****, 42,665G.S. 9:00a.m., Age: 36/31!)**

High above the planet Alderaan, the Sith Armada waged war with the Republic fleet, as 1 small space cruiser landed in the docking-bay of 'The Revenge' yet it didn't go as unnoticed as many might think, in fact, one woman KNEW that they hadn't 'just slipped by' as her teammates said that they did, for even she, with her powers, couldn't hide from her lover, friend, teacher, and true Master,

Bastila Shan thought about why she was on this ship, she had been a firm believer in the Jedi vs. Sith stance, up until 4 years ago, when Master Vrook knocked her out for a week to 'save' her from 'Darth Revan' the 'man' that 'killed' her first Jedi Master, and 'nearly' killed her parents, but when she was released, Revan made his Declaration of War on every channel,

She had wanted to join him as soon as she possibly could but the Masters had shipped her off to Coruscant to have her trained in the arts of Battle Meditation by the Jedi Grand Master: Nomi Sunrider, and then after her training she was sent out with 6 Masters, 18 Knights and 36 other Padawans, she just could not escape the Jedi,

Then one day on Dantooine the Masters tried to mess with her mind, to make her think that Revan really did kill her Ani, and it failed, but she never let them know that, then 2 weeks ago she was given a new mission,

Objectives: A) Infiltrate the Sith Flagship 'the Revenge', B) Capture and or Kill Darth Revan, and C) Return to Dantooine to be promoted to Jedi Knight!

Bastila also remembered all the Holo's that her Ani had sent her, even after his return as Darth Revan, he always sent her a Holo-Recording after each victory or defeat, in each one he ended them the same as he did in the Mandalorian Wars, the only real difference was that he never told her his next move, or where he was at the time, that however was understandable, if it was ever known that she received these recordings, let alone advanced knowledge of a Sith attack and didn't turn it in then she'd be executed for treason,

One of the things she remembered was that Anakin never really changed at all, his looks, personality, everything about him was the same as before, but his body was riddled with the scars of war and training, he also had the 'Sith Tattoos' but he hadn't really changed, he didn't look like the walking dead, like the other Sith that she had seen and fought,

Well fought didn't really describe her fights with them, it was more like they avoided her like the plague, the male Sith looked at her in Fear and Ran Like Hell, but They weren't Afraid of Her, it was the fear of hurting her and being given to Malek, not that she knew that, of course,

The looks she got from the female Sith had really confused and disterbed her, they looked at her with Hatred, Jealousy, Fear, and….Lust! that one really freaked her out,

And then there were the Droids, if they got within 3 feet of her, they either fled from her sight, as if she was a 'Used Parts Compactor' a droids worst fear, or they self-destructed,

But Bastila did see that there were some changes, Kaiya, was always at his side when Alek wasn't, there was also a younger girl with him, she was 13 maybe 14, she was a Mandalorian girl named Mira, who Revan had adopted as a younger sister, as well as 2 infants, that Revan said he had adopted as well,

Bastila really wanted no part in this mission at all, she knew the possible outcomes of Revan's fall from power, Revan had told her just how many more Sith Lords that were out there, and yet here she was cutting down Sith like no bodies business, the Sith it seems were still too afraid to even go near her, while they were more than happy to kill off her teammates,

She could only guess that her Revan had ordered them not to harm a hair on her sexy body, at that thought she started thinking of her Revan's sexy 'Light-Saber' buried to the hilt inside her core, as she continued to kill more Sith who just stood there and died, soon Bastila and 3 of her companions were in front of the doors to Revan's Command-Deck,

_*Hello Stila, Come on in, My Door is always open to you.*_ Revan said in her mind, and with that encouragement she open the door and lead her fellow Jedi to their doom, I mean… into the room, yeah that's what I meant to say.

**(The Flagship Revenge! July-21****st****, 42,665G.S. 9:00a.m., Age: 36!)**

"Lord Revan…A Jedi Star Cruiser has boarded, in docking bay 13, What shall we do about them, milord?" a Dark Jedi asked his King in worry,

"I Know that you fool, I let them in." Revan stated,

"But, Mi'Lord, why?" the Dark Jedi asked his master once more,

"Because Empress Stila is with them, now turn on the Ships' Internal View-Screen." Revan stated, the whole ship was dead quiet, then they were a buzz of activity, as they raced to do their Lords bidding, soon the monitor was up and they all saw D-B 13 and the Jedi within,

"Magnify Sector D-24 on the Turbo-Grid…" the screen focused on that particular Grid-space and they all saw a beautiful young woman, with Brown hair tied up in bun, with a pony-tail and 2 short bangs framing her face, she had silver eyes, ruby red lips and skin as white as the Hothian snow, she wore a Yellow and Brown outfit that hugged her body like a 2nd skin,

The woman looked around for a moment then put a 'face-less' white mask upon her delicate yet beautiful face, and then drew a double-bladed Light-Saber that looked like their master's own blade,

"Send that image to every Dark Jedi & HK-48's on this ship, as well as this message, 'Kill All Intruders, all but this Woman! If even 1 hair on her sexy body is harmed, the ones that does the damage will wish that they were in Malek's Torture Chamber!' also 'All Sith Troopers are to remain at their Stations, we do still have a battle to win, understand!' after that leave me, and Commence Operation: Rebirth! Understand." Revan commanded, and in secants the image and messages were sent, afterwords only Kahless and Nick remained on the Bridge,

Revan sat back down into his Dark and Shadowy Sith Throne, that sat upon his War-Deck, Revan leaned forward his elbows on his knees, and his fingers laced beneath his chin, he gazed at each of the View-Screens with a smile on his face, one that was hidden behind his mask,

The Left View-Screen(#1) was cut in half the top screen showed the Starboard side and the bottom showed the Aft of his ship,

The Right View-Screen(#2) was similar but the top showed the Port side and the bottom showed the Bow of the ship,

There were 2 View-Screens in the middle, the Bottom View-Screen(#3), was cut in 2 as well, the top screen showed the Dorsal or Deck, and the bottom showed the Keel of the of the Ship,

The Republic Fleet was to the Port, Starboard, and the Aft, while the Jedi focused on the Keel, and Dorsal,

The Sith Armada was behind, above, and below the Bow of Revan's Revenge, with the Leviathan directly behind Revan,

The Top View-Screen(#4) which normally showed almost 400 tiny View-Screens, was now showing only one thing, well person to be honest, and that person was Bastila Shan as she battled her way to the War-Deck and, to him,

Revan watched as the force users killed each other off as the Jedi made their way to the War-Room and their ultimate doom, and soon enough out of 21 Jedi & 600 some odd number of Sith, there were only 4 Jedi and 500 Sith left on the ship, and the Jedi were right outside his door, he reached out through the bond he shared with Bastila and spoke to her in her mind,_ *Hello Stila, Come on in, My Door is always open to you.*_ and then the doors opened for her & the other Jedi as she lead them in to their doom.

**(The Flagship Revenge! July-21****st****, 42,665G.S. 11:26a.m., Age: 36!)**

The Jedi master, an Asari from Thessia named Lynia T'Soni, stood in front of Bastila, between her and the Sith Lord, to her right a Jedi Knight named Bao Maul a brown and Green male Zabrick / Iridonian, and to her left another Knight, a Male Vulcan named Spīck of the planet Vulcan,

As they got into formation they Heard Revan speak in a rather dark, foreboding and rather creepy tone...

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as `Nevermore.'

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did out-pour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, `Nevermore.'

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
`Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never-nevermore."'

But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking `Nevermore.'

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
She-shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
`Wretch,' I cried, `thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee  
Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Maiden,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -  
`Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!"

"Ah, Truly, my favorite Holo-Read, Don't you think so too, my dear?" Revan said as he finished the Poem of E.A. Poe, the Jedi unnerved by the poem soon regained their composure,

"You cannot win this Sith Lord, Your time has come to an end!" Lynia stated, "Now turn around slowly, face us, and surrender!" Bastila felt sorry for these 3, in their pride and arrogance they had forgotten the first 3 rules of war,

Never turn your back to a live foe, Always be mindful of your surroundings, and of course…Never underestimate your opponent, these were things that her Ani had taught her,

Revan turned in his Throne to face them, setting down his Holo-Novel in the proses, he blinked and they were caught in a stasis field from the neck down, after that he spoke, "Tell me Stila, how have you been these last 10 years, are you a Knight yet, my favorite Jedi Apprentice?" Revan asked calmly, the Jedi were shocked that 'the Stila' that many females across the galaxy were looking for, was right behind them, and that she was his student, but what really shocked, not only them, but the 2 Sith Masters as well, was what happened next,

Bastila walked up to the Dark Lord as if she did it every day… and then she slapped him upside his head, "That! Was for leaving me all alone for 10 years, and no I'm still a Fucking Padawan because of you! I said you could fight in the War, Not start one yourself! You pig-headed MAN-dalorian! Do you realize how cold it is in the Galaxy when all your friends abandon you, No! You don't, You, Alek, Andon, Alicia and Kaiya left me to become SITH! Adam was Exiled to the Far-Rim when he returned, Atris gave up on all of us and stayed on Coruscant to Join the Counsel! All my other friends either Died in the last war, or left me simply because YOU were my master! I HAD NO ONE!" she screamed at him, and she fell into his arms as she started to cry,

"Even though you sent me all those Holo's, I still felt empty and so alone! Why didn't you attack Dantooine when you took over four/fifths of the outer rim, why didn't you at least come for me! Or have me kidnapped!" at this point her throat was too sore to continue her rant, all Revan did was hold her in a sweet, lovers embrace and cooed into her ear, as they sank to the floor,

The Jedi were shocked at the PDA being performed before them, they had never thought that the Lord of Revenge was capable of such a display of kindness, lest of all… to a Jedi, the fact that Bastila Shan was Darth Revan's former student was a major blow to the Knights as they realized that the reason they had gotten as far as they did was not from their own skill but because Revan had wanted Bastila to be safe, apparently in his arms and quite possibly more than that too, the Master was still trying to understand the whole situation, none of it made any since to her, as it all went against the Code,

The 2 Sith Masters were celebrating the fact that their Queen was with their King once more, the Sith that were hearing this on the intercom were thinking that she was either Brave, Stupid, or Both, and hadn't gotten past the slap to register much of anything else, some were thinking _'She's one powerful bitch!'_some agreed with her and wanted to know why they left so many planets alone yet conquered others, yet some just didn't really care at all and were more focused on the Cerulean skinned Asari slut, that call herself a Jedi Master, Nick however did in fact repeat his Lady's question,

"I had planned to take Dantooine before I either Glassed or Claimed Coruscant at the end of this war… Bastila…I feel a fluctuation in the force…" Revan said as he looked around, soon the ship rocked to and fro, as Malek bombed the Revenge with the Leviathan's main Battery Cannon, a pillar came down and killed the Knights, and KO'd the Master, she wold later awaken with no memory of the events that had transpired on the bridge of the Revenge that day, then the red Warning Klaxons came on and another pillar fell and hit Bastila in the back of her head sending her to the land of nod,

"Sir. The Leviathan has fired on us and has hit the Warp Drive Core, the Ship has initiated self-destruction in T – 5 minutes, I have already sent the Evac-Code, Sir. We should get moving before this ship blows up and kills us too." Admiral Vakarian stated,

Revan nodded "Grab the master, she'll be a good 'key' to get out of here, you both know where to find me, seek me out in a 'standard' week…." And with that Revan picked up Bastila and lead them all to the Evac-Bay, along the way Revan grabbed the body of a dead Sith Master, got in his shuttle, activated Sara Kortana, the V.A.I., he told her to get them to closest planet from Alderaan, before leaving the Revenge on his private Space-Shuttle, just in time to see it go Boom.

**(Star-Cruiser Black-Raven! July-21****st****, 42,665G.S. 11:48a.m., Age: 36!)**

The Black-Raven had no Identifying Markings at all, it was a modified, Pitch Black, UT-47 Kodiak 'Drop Shuttle' (**Mass Effect 2**) as the Black-Raven entered Hyper-Space, Revan examined Bastila's wound, she was bleeding slightly, so he withdrew some Becta and healed her, then he laid her down and went to work on the dead Sith,

First; he striped the carcass of all it had, Second; he healed all of its wounds, Third; he absorbed all the dark-taint in the man's body, Forth; he used the force to change the man's face to look like his own, so that now he was looking at a 'clone' of himself, Fifth; he striped himself, then re-dressed the dead Sith in his "Darth Revan Robes", Sixth; He wiped the memories of the Sith from his mind, and after that he placed the body inside the Becta-Tank to keep it fresh, then he dealt with himself,

Revan first made his way over to the Cargo containers and pulled out, then put on his customized pitch Black 'N7' Armor(**Mass Effect 3**), Black Mandalorian Helmet with a Ruby-Red 'T' shaped Visor(**Star Wars KotOR**), And an Ysalamiri Death Cloak(**Mine**), he had an Omni-Tool on each arm(**Mass Effect 3**), and 3 Capsule Corps. Packs on his waist(**DBZ**), as well as his Light-Sabers, 2 Plasma Blasters(**Halo**) and 2 Vibro-Swords hidden beneath his Cloak,

.

Revan's 'Death Cloak' was a real piece of work, any assassin would kill to have it, it was Blood Red in color, and was comprised of Ysalamiri skin, Spider Silk, Dragon Hide, and was laced with millions of nanites,

It could hide you from infrared, x-ray, and radar scanners, make you invisable to the naked and or inhanced Eye, wheather the person was force-blind or not, it could mask your scent, and it even hides your force signature to the force itself, it could also repair and expand itself.

.

The Helmet was also a work of art, it had a Kinetic Shield, to protect the mind from mental attacks or intruders, and was made from the Strongest Mandalorian Metals,

The audio receptors had an in-built, Voice recorder, Communicator & Decrypter, and a Galactic Translator,

The mouth-piece had an Air-filter, a Communications Encrypter, a voice modulator, and a Language translator,

The Visual Interpreter had 8 different settings, 1. Normal Vision, 2. X-Ray Vision, 3. Infrared Vision(for _Organics_), 4. Electroblue Vision(for _Droids, mechs, etc.),_ 5. Eagle Vision(**Assassin's Creed**) 6. Power Vision(**DBZ's Saiyan Scouter**), 7. Night Vision, and 8. Sniper Vision, all of which could be cycled through at the blink of an eye, but only 2 could be used at the same time,

.

The Black 'N7' Mandalorian Armor, was made from a combination of Adamantium, Mandalorian Iron, and Echani cortosis weave,

**(It's a fusion of the Inferno, Blood Dragon, and Terminus Assault Armors, but it's pitch black with a Blood Red: Dragon design on the chest, A Green: Mandalorian Death-Dealer Symbol on the back, and on each Shoulder is a Blue: Mandalorian Guardians Crest,) **

It also and a Shield Harness, a Capacitor Chestplate, and an Aegis Vest fused with it for added power,

The Shoulder Guards have Strength Boosting Shoulder Pads, an Asymmetric Defense Layer, and Power Amplifying Plates,

The Leg Greaves have Stimulator Conduits, Life-Support Webbing, and Ordinance Packs on each of them, it also has hidden slots for his Light-Sabers and blasters, as well as Becta-Kelto Gel Packs, and Styms,

The Gauntlets had hidden blades, trankqulizer Darts, lock-on lasers & scanners, an Ammo Synthesizer pack on his left arm, and a Grenade Generator on his Right arm.

.

The Plasma Blasters were Blood red, 1 of the Vibro-swords was a 'Vibro-Katana' the Other was a Vibro-Kilij both were darker than a Black Hole, the 3 Capsule packs had 10 capsules each, with various things inside them, the Omni-Tools were quite advanced but still easy to use, even though no one used them nowadays,

.

After Revan was finished with that he sat in the pilot's seat, as Drago Revan's pet Ysalamiri slithered around Revan's neck, he began to think things through,

Malek thought he was dead,

The Sith Thought he was dead,

The Republic thought he was dead,

The Jedi thought he was dead,

The dead Sith Master assured his escape into anonymity, at least for awhile,

His Post De-Thronement plans were underway,

He had assumed his 'Raven Sparda' Mandalorian Mercenary Identity,

Bastila was Here with him, THAT! Was NOT part of the Plan,

So the problem now was, What to do with her? He had a few options on his plate,

Take her with him, and have the Republic, Sith, and the Jedi after him and his Loyalist,

Kill her so that no-one could use her, THAT! Was NOT an option,

Leave her with the Republic and the Jedi, where she'll be 'safe' from Malek, but be used by them to win the war,

He heard a low moan as Bastila came back into conciseness, and then a scream as Bastila saw the dead body of 'Darth Revan' in the tank,

"He's Dead, Miss. Shan, he died on the Revenge before he could get to the escape-pods, I'm sorry…" Revan said to her, she looked at him then back to the tank, and finally got up only to sit down in the Co-Pilot's seat,

"Who…who are you? What are you? And where are you taking me, And Why can't I since you in the Force?" She demanded of her 'captor/savior whatever' he truly was,

"Last question first, the cloak I ware is mostly made from Ysalamiri Skin, it can 'hide' me from the Force, Next, My name is Raven, Raven Sparda, of the clan of Sparda, I'm a Mercenary, Bounty Hunter, Assassin, Body Guard, you name it, I do it, I'll do you too if you want to have some 'fun',anyways I'm taking you and the Stiff, to the closest Republic Planet, I'll be leaving you at the Hospital, and then I'll be taking the dead man to the Bounty Office to get paid." Revan told her,

"Did… Did you kill him…And Who hired you to kill him?" she ask him a tear in her eye, she chose to ignore his other comment, Revan shook his head before he answered her,

"No I didn't, he died in the attack, and I'm just collecting on the body…" Revan stated, Bastila turned to look at him in shock and a bit of fear, "And as to who hired me to kill him, He Did!" Revan stated thrusting his thumb back at the stiff, Basatila turned and looked at the dead body of Darth Revan she was even more shocked too learn that Revan had organised his own death,

"I'll, I'll give you anything you want, just please, let me have him!" she begged him, he turned to look at her and then he said,

"If you tell me why you want him, I'll give him to you for nothing." He told her with a grin,

"I-I-I, when I first came to Dantooine, I was a little girl, Revan went by his real name, Anakin Raven Skywalker of the Clan of Skywalker, he was a Mandalorian like you, but he was so kind, he was my first friend, my mentor, my teacher, my master, my…mate, and my lover, please don't tell anyone about that, anyways he left me to fight you Mandalorian's, he was proud to be a Noble and Brave Mandalorian, but then Mandalore the Ultimate started his war, and Revan felt that it was his duty to stop the war, he left me all alone, but always sent little messages to me, to tell me how things were with him, then the war ended, and he sent me another one, it told me to meet him on my home planet, so that I could save him from his own darkness, the next thing I know I'm waking up in a cell and Master Vrook was telling me that my Ani was killed by Darth Revan, then Revan declared war on everyone and I was sent to Coruscant, and I was never let out of the Masters sight again, Today I was sent to save the life of the man I love, but now, now he's dead, please just let me have his body, please…." She cried the whole time she spoke to him,

Beneath his Helmet Revan was seething, the Masters had used her, they would defiantly be looking for her, and at this time his army was in disarray, and he couldn't protect her, after he calmed down he spoke, "Fine. You can have him, where do you want to be dropped off?"

"Manaan, It's a neutral planet in the Core, I can give him a cremating burial at Sea, he always did like the water, and I can seek shelter and safety at the Republic Embassy…" she replied confidently,

"Very well Miss. Shan, if that is your wish, so be it, and then I'm heading to Taris, If you need a contract for something, you can find me there, just seek The Raven." He replied as he reset Sara Kortana his ships V-A-I-P to head to Manaan,

"Thank you." She responded, as she calmed down and went to sleep,

"You are welcome My Love." Revan said softly.

**_(A/N: The Virtual-Artificial-Intelligence-Program, Designated; "Sara Kortana." "Sara!" Sybernetic Advanced Reconnaissance Assistant! "Kortana/Cortana!" Counter Offensive and Retaliatory Tactics And Navigational Algorithm!)_**

**(Dantooine! July-31****st****, 42,665G.S. Noon, Age: 36!)**

A green skinned Twi'lek man came running into the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, he ran into the Cantina then looked for his target, Bastila Shan, once he had her in his sights he made his move, he ran up behind her and reached into his cloak before speaking loudly,

"Lady Bastila Isabella Shan, I am a runner for the Lord General Raven Dante Sparda, of the clan of Sparda, he wished that you know that he will open a contract with the Woman who stole the Heart of the Last Lord of the Skywalker's, and that you have this.." the runner paused to hand her the Holocron, "And wishes for you to know that the 2 young wards in Anakin's care are safe, is there anything you wish of me to reply too."

"I, um, yes tell him thank you, for the gift, and the knowledge that the children are safe, also tell him that I will pass the message of Protection to the right people, thank you." Bastila replied, with that the man returned to his ship, and Bastila left to go to her room,

Once Bastila was safely in her room she locked the door and set the familiar looking Holocron on her bed where she herself was sitting, after 5 minutes which seemed like an eternity to her she tapped Revan's mark with a finger and there he stood, in all his nude glory, her locket around his neck, and a towel on his head, in the back ground she saw 4 manikins one with 'Darth Revan's Robes' another with Anakin's 'Spacer outfit', one with Anakin's 'Dark-Brown and Black Jedi Master Robes' and the last was 'General Raven Sparda's Armor' upon seeing that one her eyes went wide,

_{Let's see here today is July 28__th__, 42,665, Hello my Love, If you have this then I am no Longer the Dark Lord of the Sith, I am in hiding, hiding in plain sight that is, from the day I left you to now, only 10 other people have seen my face, You first and foremost, your parents are 2 more, Kaiya, Mira, Kahless, Nick, my two wards Swan and Hawk, as well as Canderous Ordo of the Clan of Ordo, Now please believe me no matter what you may have heard or seen with your own two eyes, I Am Alive, I am with friends, I regret that our last meeting was cut so short and that I had to leave you alone again, however I couldn't take you with me, the Jedi and the Republic would have hounded me if they even thought I knew where you were, but I'll give you a hint on where you last saw me, 'In the R-E of the Pool Planet', now in the Holocron, that's in your hands now, are more of my teachings for you, nothing of the 'Dark Side' I swear to you, it's not, one last thing... We will meet again soon, trust in Sparda, and you'll see me even sooner, and remember I LOVE YOU: BASTILA SHAN!}_ as Revan's image faded out Bastila smiled, he was alive, he was safe, he was sooooo going to get it when she got a hold of him, then she'd shag him senseless, and then she would send him to the Kath Hound House for a week!

_**TBC!**_


	6. Taris: Part 1!

**Main Pair-** 'Good' DSM RevanXBastila

**Semi-One-sided Pairing- **Darth RevanxKaiya

**Possible Paring if I or you, my readers want it-** KaiyaxRevanxBastila,

**Secondary Parings-** CarthXSonia, GSM Exile (Adam) x Mira, with Hints of Atris on the side,

**Minor Pairings-** MissionxDustil, **Other Pairings**- Who Knows!

.….

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1! - Book 1: Never More!**

**Chapter 6: Landing and Living on Planet Taris.**

Sonia Maria Cortez is a Jedi Knight: Jedi Guardian, she is a 26 year old Woman from the Planet Telos 4, she looks like Juno Eclipse from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, her personality is calm, collected, and rather cold, she also has a rather hot and quick temper, she wields a Blue Short-Hilted Lightsaber, used in her Tràkata Light-Saber style,

**Note 1- **_Rank 0:_ Jedi Youngling / Sith Initiate, _Rank 1:_ Jed Padawan / Sith Apprentice, _Rank 2:_ Jedi Knight / Sith Saber, _Rank 3:_ Jedi Master / Sith Acolyte, _Rank 4:_ Jedi Grand Master / Sith Lord,

**Note 2- **_Class 1:_ Jedi Councilor / Sith Inquisitor, _Class 2:_ Jedi Sentinel / Sith Assassin, _Class 3:_ Jedi Guardian / Sith Marauder, _Class 4:_ Jedi Chronicler / Sith Overseer,

**Note 3- **'€' will represent 'Credits'.

**Note 4- **"Color Meanings in Mando'a Culture" (Some might be wrong) 01. Red: Honor (Thy Father), 02. Blue: Reliability (Self), 03. Yellow/Gold: Vengeance/Atonement (Others/Self), 04. Green: Duty (To Family, To Mandalore), 05. Orange: Respect (Others), 06. Purple: Intelligence/Wisdom/Knowledge/Cunning (Self), 07. Pink: Love (Thy Mother), 08. White: Loyalty (Family), 09. Gray: Lose/Grief (of a Parent, Sibling, or Child), 10. Black: Justice.

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Speech", _{Hologram} __'Thought', __"Force Bond",_ "Wookie", **"Other Aliens",**(More to come)

**(Taris! The Raven's Nest. October-13th, 42,666 G.S. 5:00a.m. Age: 37/32!)**

th, 42,666G.S. 5:00a.m., Age: 37/32!)

Darth Revan and Anakin Skywalker, these were the names he'd gone by before he 'died',

Now he was… The Raven of Clan Sparda, an infamous Mandalorian Bounty-Hunter, living on Taris, he had just dragged 2 fools to his Head Quarters and was currently watching over…

A brown haired, blue eyed, republic Officer (Who according to his Dog-Tags was… 36 year old, Republic Commander: Carth Onasi of Telos 4.)

And a short blond haired, gray-eyed, Jedi Slut with a large bust, (Who according to her Order Ring was 26 year old, Jedi Knight: Guardian; Sonia Cortez of Telos 4)

Both of them had crash-landed on the planet's Up' City, right next to him, needless to say he was pissed at that, they had both been rendered unconscious from the landing, and thus had been in a coma for 3 days,

His contacts (Prof. Zelka the Medical-Doctor, Sarna the Sith Spy, Marl the 2nd seated Duelist, and Canderous of Clan Ordo, of the Up' City, Dia the Waitress, Mission Vao and Zax the Hut, of the Lo' Cytee, and Gundar and Igeer of the Unda' Citi.) had been telling him of the many dead Solders that had been discovered and of a Female Republic Soldier, that Brejic of the Black Valkers had, but that he wasn't releasing any pictures, or Holo's of her, Revan was currently waiting for these two fools to awaken so as to gain more information on the situation, as he had little contact off planet other than the Revanchists, and that wasn't an option with the Sith Blockade in Orbit,

Soon enough they awoke and the 1st thing they both realized was that they were both completely Nude, 2nd was that they had no weapons, 3rd was that they were in the same bed, 4th was that they were in a lover's "Post Orgasmic" embrace and 5th was that someone was watching them, almost immediately they sprang from the bed, Sonia taking the Sheet with her and Carth had the 2 pillows,

Carth had no clue as to how he ended up nude, weaponless and in bed with a very Sexy, Very Nude woman, who was unfortunately a Jedi, he was Soooo Dead!

Sonia the Jedi Slut…I mean Meatbag…I mean Bitch…I mean Woman also had no clue as to how she ended up nude, weaponless and in bed with a Nude _Man_! who by the way was Soooo Dead! Once she found her Light-Saber of course and so too was the Hooded Bastard in the Corner of the Room.

"Ah, it's good to see that the both of you are awake, Now first thing's first, the basics of your situation are… A) Weapons: I confiscated them, B) Planet: You are on the Planet Taris; a Sith Occupied World, C) Clothes: Carth; Yours were destroyed in the Crash, Sonia; Yours were fine…On a Republic Planet, this is a Sith Planet, they would have gotten you killed or Worse… D) As to being in the same bed, I thought it would be funny to see your Reactions to waking up as if you had both just screwed each-others Brains Out…I was Right." Revan said to the naked pair before him as their jaws fell to the floor at his final Statement,

"Now for E) As to Who I am…? I am The Raven of Clan Sparda, an infamous Mandalorian Bounty-Hunter, currently living here on Taris, I pulled the both of you out of the Pod, F) According to my contacts of the 150 some odd bodies recovered from the crash sites there are only 3 among the Living, the 2 of you and the Only Female Republic Officer, among the lot them, who is currently the "Grand Prize" of this Years "Taris Grand Swoop Race" that is all I have for you until you tell me who that woman is, if not well the door is to the left, you can leave NOW! Or we can work together to save her and get off this Rock within 7 days or else…" Revan stated,

"Or else…What…?" Carth asked hesitantly,

"According to my contact in the Sith Base, Admiral Sol Karath, and the Leviathan are in Orbit, Darth Malek is on his way here, E.T.A. 3 Days, and 4 days later, his Patience will wear out, and thus Taris will Become Telos 4, with or without whatever it is that Good old Alek is coming here for, So care to Share what Intel you may have with me, as I have done for you…?" Revan replied, Both felt their eyes narrow at Sol's name, then they got wide as the rest of the information set in,

"Could we get some clothes first, ...please?" Sonia asked…well it was more of a demand than anything else,

"Well, let me think about it…No, not until I get something first, 'Jedi Slut' Make no mistake, you are not in charge here, I am, this is my home, it is true that I dislike the Sith, but I despise you Jedi, and your 'Hypocritical Code of Kryte Dragon Shit!' the Only reason I didn't turn the both of you over to the Sith Governor already is because then I'd make Bastila Shan mad at me…again, that is not a place I want to be for a 3rd time." Revan said,

At their looks of confusion he elaborated, "Miss Shan and I have had 2 previous encounters, Once on Manaan; in which I did something and she Force-Pushed me in to the Ocean, and once on Coruscant; in which I killed a 'Mark' of mine and she witnessed it, the mark was a Slaver who was known for selling 3 year old kids into the Sex-trade, She didn't know it at the time, just that I had killed someone in cold blood in front of her, she nearly killed me before I could explain what the bastard truly was." Revan stated, the looks on their faces went from amused, to hate, to disgusted, to understanding as the explanation went on, "So care to share…?"

"Fine, There were no Female Republic Soldiers on the Endir Spire, and only 2 Women made it to the escape-pods, Sonia, over here, and…Bastila Shan." Carth said. "Now can I have some clothes please?" he asked 'kindly'

Revan opened what looked like a pitch black Metal Cigar-Case, and pulled out a metal 'pill' which he tossed onto the ground, where in a puff of steam, it transformed into a Dresser, and then Revan spoke again "Yes Carth, You may get something to wear, You however Miss. Cortez, cannot as you have yet to give me something useful…" Revan was interrupted before he could suggest anything that she could barter with as she yelled at him,

"How dare you, I know what you're thinking, you pig, you think I'll just spread my legs like a slut, just to get some clothes, when I get my Saber back the first thing I'm going to do is to cut off your reason to be called…" Sonia stopped her rant as the Mandalorian before her pinned her to the wall, 3 feet off the ground, with one hand wrapped around her neck,

"I. Was. Not. Going. To. Say. ANYTHING. Like. That! You 'Jedi Slut' I was merely going to ask that you play the part of 'my brother's' 'Wife' during your stay, whether or not you 'Spread your legs for him' is up to the 2 of you." Revan said with a large amount of distain,

Carth had been listening to the whole conversation as he got dressed in the most comfortable Armor he'd ever worn, (Ryu Hayabusa's first outfit in Ninja Gaiden 2, plus a Green Leather Duster Coat,) it came with a wicked 'Claw' for the left arm, 3 throwing knives on the left thigh, 2 pouches full of 6-pointed stars on the right thigh, a sword (The Dragon Katana) on the Back, and an odd looking pair of blaster pistols, called Ebony & Ivory (Devil may Cry), he furrowed his brow as he turned to speak with Raven,

"Um…Where is your brother if ya don't mind my asking?" Carth asked, and Revan turned to him and said,

"Why little bro, I'm shocked that you don't even recognize me, they must have tortured you pretty bad, well Your name is Crow of Clan Sparda, my little Brother, and this is your lovely little Bride, Tori of Clan Ordo, sister of Canderous of Clan Ordo." Revan said and received two simultaneous "What!" from the people in his sister's room,

"I said the 2 of you will be husband and wife while on the Planet, and you Carth will be called Crow of Clan Sparda: My little Brother, I already have everything set up, as of now so long as she still wants some clothing, you are both an undercover married couple, get used to it or we may never save Miss. Shan, and please don't preach that Jedi Code, you'll get us all killed." Revan said, "Now all you have to say is 'I Do' Miss Ordo." Revan stated,

After thinking it over she nodded and said "I, Tori of Clan Ordo, sister of Canderous, take thee, Crow of Clan Sparda as my mate and my Husband, So mote it Be!" Sonia said as she looked Carth in the eyes, the white sheet now made her look like a blushing Bride-to-Be,

At hearing these words directed at him Carth had a Flash-Back of his own wedding to his late wife Morgana, they had sworn to love only each other until death would they part, and then another of her death, and how she had said she loved him, that she wanted him to take care of their son Dustil, and that she wanted him to move on with his life and not be hung up on a dead woman, Carth closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them again and looking into Sonia's eyes as he said… "I, Crow of Clan Sparda, brother of Raven, take thee, Tori of Clan Ordo as my mate and my Wife, So mote it Be!" by the time he'd finished they had gravitated towards each-other,

"You may now kiss the bride!" Revan said with a smile, and Carth did, Sonia was Shocked at this as it was her first kiss, and it went against the code, but it felt so, so right to kiss the man in front of her, as the kiss continued so did their exploring hands, and just before Carth's hand could reach her core… Revan cleared his throat, "You know little Brother, I know it must be hard not to ravage your new bride, but we still have another lady that needs rescuing, and Tori here needs to get dressed…" Revan said as he replaced the Dresser with a Clothes-Cabinet,

The 2 'Newly-Wed's' jumped apart and looked away from each-other, Carth was examining his new weapons, and Sonia was looking through the Clothes that 'Raven' and provided for her, she had decided on a rather sexy and reveling number (Elizabet's outfit in Ninja Gaiden 2), it came with 2 odd looking blaster pistols, and a nice looking sword (a Reverse-Bladed Katana) as she finished getting dressed she turned to Raven asked "So I can see that Crow is probably wearing your clothes so, whose are these…?"

"They belong to my 'Sister', just as Crow is my little Brother, Crane is our little Sister." Revan said, and understanding dawned on their faces, The Raven didn't Have any Sisters,

"Just so this can be more believable, you should both know that I also have 3 kids, Mira of Clan Fett, my adopted Daughter, she's just about 16 now, and my biological kids with my mate and the Love of my life, the Lady Dove, their names, my kids that is, the first one is Augurey of Clan Sparda: my Son, He was Named after the Mythical Fowl of Darkness and Evil, and then there's Phoenix of Clan Sparda: my Daughter, Named after the Mythical Avian of Goodness and Light, they're twins…8 years old now, and yet they're already polar opposites of each-other, but the one thing that they have in common is that they can both use the Force, Nix uses her "Light-Side" powers to Heal and Defend she uses the Force more period, and Rey uses his "Dark-Side" powers to Protect/Attack and Destroy thou he prefers his Saber more, They both make me Proud to be a father, now enough about my Family, we must save Miss. Shan before it's too late." Revan said as he turned around and lead them to a 5 person Speeder-Car, and drove them to the Up' City Elevator

**(Taris! Up' City Elevator. October-13th, 42,666G.S. 7:00a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

Once they arrived the Sith guarding it took one look at them and ran for cover, this caused the 2 newbies to raise an eyebrow while wondering what kind of pull this man had on this Planet and with the Sith, soon they were on the lift and on their way to Lo' Cytee,

"Ok we have about an hour 'til we hit bottom, Is there anything that either you or I should know now." Revan asked,

"Yes, 3 things that I can think of…" Sonia said and at 'Raven's' nod she continued, "Why can't I sense you in the force, what I mean to say is that, I can see the both of you with my own 2 eyes, and I can sense 'Crow' in the Force, but not you, so how is it possible to hide from the force…?" Sonia asked unsurely,

"ya' know, Bastila asked me the same thing the first time we met, and my answer to you will be the same as I told her, In a far off Galaxy is a planet filled with 'Dark-Side' Creatures, (insert laugh/Scoff) these tiny creatures are Called Ysalamari, and the reason these…"

"What's an E-Salah-Mary?" Carth asked, only to jump as one crawled out of 'Raven's' Cloak, "I take it that, that is an E-Salah-Mary…?"

"Yes this is Dragovitch, My pet Ysalamari, and he, just like the rest of his kind can "Disrupt" or "Cancel-Out" the force, it is why the Jedi Masters call them Dark, Imagine a Whole Planet of these things, it's deadly to a Jedi, as they rely on the Force way too Much, I have Thousands maybe even Billions by now, of these things on a Ship of mine, My clothes, Armor, Weapons, Everything I use is made from their Hair, Scales, Bones, "Waist Not and be Happy" as they say, Ysalamari have a 5 to 6 year life-span, the Females are amazing, from the day they are born they can get pregnant, they bare their kits 3 weeks after conception, and are at it again an hour later, Drago here is 15 years old, I don't know why he hasn't Died yet, but I think it's because he is always siphoning my "Meticlorians", just to lengthen his own life, cheeky little devil isn't he? Well Next question, 30 minutes." Revan said, they both blinked,

"Right well, um, Why do the Sith here fear you so much?" Sonia asked,

Revan shrugged "They'd fear you too…if you killed 30 or 50 of their best in 5 minutes, with your bare hands, one of the bastards wanted me to pay them "Protection Money" and I killed him, one thing lead to another and 5 minutes later there were 50 dead bodies lying on my front yard, the city had a nice Bon-Fire when I was done with the bodies, next… 25 minutes." Revan Answered,

"Right…You already knew, didn't you, That it was Bastila that was being held by These Valkers! So why the set up back there at your house?" Sonia asked,

"Yes, I knew, nothing gets on or off, nothing that does or does not happen on Taris, Escape's my attention, Yes I knew it was her, I also didn't tell you that that Intel was 2 days old, Bastila is fine, She's still the Grand Prize, but fine, Malek will be here in 24 standard hours, from there we will have 2 days to get off planet, my ship will arrive a day late, so we will still have to find a way of planet ourselves, even if it means murder and theft, we must get off Planet, I already have my men on this planet working on that, we just have to worry about saving Miss. Shan, as to why, I needed you to trust me, at least with the knowledge that it was Miss. Shan that was in Danger." Revan Replied, "So can either of you pilot a Swoop-Bike…?" he asked and at their shaking heads Revan said "Lucky for us then that I do…3 minutes." The 2 newbies got ready for a fight just in case, and soon the doors opened to a war-zone, the moment Revan stepped forward everyone bolted.

**(Taris! Lo' Cytee Streets. October-13th, 42,666G.S. 8:00a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

"You must have some bad rep to stop people from killing each-other, just by stepping in to a room." Carth stated,

"Ya, well that was more like a 'Sunday Stroll' then a fight here in the Lo' Cytee, you should really see it during a full on Blood Bath." Revan Scoffed, and their eyes widened to dinner plates,

"Come on, we gotta go see Zax, he should still have my old swoop bike, if he knows what's good for his health…" Revan said darkly it made his companions shiver.

**(Taris! Javyar's Cantina. October-13th, 42,666G.S. 8:05a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

A few minutes later they were standing in the front entrance of Javyar's Cantina, and saw a dwarf kill 3 Rodians, he took one look at them and said "Raven. Who the newbies?"

"My brother Crow, and his wife Tori, she's of the Ordo Clan." Revan said,

"Canderous can't be happy about that, being related to you and all, well so long as they leave me to my business, I won't have to kill them." Calo of Clan Nord said to them, "Good-Bye!"

"Calo, if I learn that you killed anyone in my Clan, I'll kill you before you even realize that you've pass on from this realm, Understood?" Revan stated, and got a "Yes, Sir!" from Calo as he left the Cantina,

Revan then lead them over to Mission Vao a 15 year old Twi'lek and Big Z. A Wookie, after a short conversation they agreed to be 'Raven's' "Pit-Crew" then he lead then to a Hut, who turned out to be Zax, the guy with Raven's Swoop-Bike,

"Morning Zax, I hope you still have my Swoop, and that it's in tip-top form…" Revan said to the Hut, the Hut said something and Revan said "€ 5,000,000.00 to each of you, 1 mill, for you my sponsor, 1 mill to Davik your boss, 1 mill to The Old Duro to host the Race in 2 hours, and 2 mill as my donation to the Grand Prize, When I win, And you know I will, you give me the Black Valkers Offering and in exchange you and Davik Split the rest, that what 900 Million liquid Credits between the 2 of you and all I get is one Woman, that's all." Revan said, the hut said something else and Revan stood straighter, "Do you want to _hear_ "IT!" Zax, say or even mention that again and it WILL be the last thing you hear…Understand HUT!" The Raven said his hand on the hilt of his Saber, The Hut's eyes widened as the threat was spoken and he swallowed thickly as he slowly nodded his understanding, Revan turned and said "You double-Cross me in this deal and you will not live to regret it, Come Brother, we must prepare for the race."

Once they were alone in the Bike-Cage, "Um, Big Bro, ah, What did the Hut say, you know I only speak Basic, and Mando'a…?" Carth/Crow asked of his Brother,

"The Hut-Slut Dared to say that I was Going Soft, And for a Woman no less, I should have killed him then and there, but he is more useful to me alive than dead…At the moment at least." Revan said with scorn.

**(Taris! Lo' Cytee – Death Pit. October-13th, 42,666G.S. 10:00a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

It was 10:00 in the Morning and the Taris Lo' Cytee Grand Swoop Race was about to begin, each racer had 5 Laps and each lap could not surpass 5 minutes otherwise the Racer was Disqualified, there were 20 racers 4 from each Gang,

Soon the racers were off, but Revan stayed where he was he refused to waist even 1 of his laps until the other Racers only had 1 lap left, once all the Racers had completed 4 of their 5 laps, most of the racers had either been disqualified or had dropped out so that only 1 Hidden Bek; Zeardra at 3m:59.00s, and 1 Black Valker; Redros at 3m:58.47s, it was then that the Announcer said "The Black Valkers are in the lead, by 0:00.13s, can The Hidden Bek's win it this year, or will they both lose, to Davik's Racer who Has yet to do a single Lap, in favor of scouting his Opponents."

Revan used his first lap and achieved a time of 3m:57.36s, then Zeardra used her last lap to gain a time of 3m:57.35s, And Revan used his 2nd lap to finish her off at a time of 3m:46.24s, then Redros used his last lap to gain a time of 3m:34.13s, and Revan used his 3rd lap to gain the Final Time-Score of 3m:00:00s flat, and won the Race,

Just as he was about to accept his prize Brejic started yelling about Up' City Cheaters and that he was withdrawing the Valkers Share of the Grand prize, and that no-one could stop him as he and his Valkers were the Wave of the Future, his rant was cut off as Revan shot him in the Gut, and proceeded to stalk towards the little prick, (in more ways than one as the Sex-slaves of the black Valkers could attest to), and said…

"Do you have any clue as to who you are trying to cheat little man, No, then here's a Hint!" Revan said as he became 'The Raven' once again, as he pulled out a Pure White Light-Saber Hilt and said "Quote 'The Raven" NEVER MORE!" The Raven Cawed as Brejic's eyes widened and a Pitch Black Blade of Light sprang from The Raven's White Light-Saber Hilt, he brought it down and removed the Little Prick's Head…Both of them, he then bent down and retrieved Bastila's Light-Saber, then Turned to the other Valkers and said "Do any of you other Punks feel Lucky, Well, Do ya, because if you don't, then you better jump off my Bridge." And they all did, falling to their ultimate death at the bottom,

Revan grabbed Brejic's Head, and turned to the Monitor "I am 'The Raven' of Clan Sparda, and as per my contract with Zax the Hut, the Valker Woman is mine, the rest of the Winnings are to go to Lord Davik Kang, and Zax the Hut, also Zax, I have killed Brejic, Mission Vao should be there with you, give the bounty to my Assistant all of it, Good-Day." And with that said he made his way over to the heavily drugged-up, woman in the Slave-Pit, she had a Neuro-Collar around her neck, and wore a Sex-Slaves outfit (Laia's Slave outfit in SW: RotJ),

Revan picked Bastila up a carried her to his Swoop-Bike, he got on it and drove them both away to a Cargo-Lift, where he was greeted by Crow/Carth, Tori/Sonia, who were in a very heated Snogging-Session, Mission who was grinning widely as she handed him € 10,000 while keeping the other € 3,000 for herself as per her arrangement with her boss, and of course Big Z. who was brooding in a corner as always, together they made their way to the Up' City, where they rendezvoused with Marl, Sarna, Canderous, and Doc. Zelka.

**(Taris! Zelka Pharmaceutical. October-14th, 42,666G.S. 1:00a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

After everyone had been introduced Revan laid Bastila on the Ground and spoke, "Doc. Get to work, you 3 Report." And as Zelka made his way over to examine Bastila, the 3 soldiers stood at attention,

"The Duelists are ready and willing; they just need to know the When and The Where, Sir." Marl Said, Revan nodded and thought it over before he said….

"Tell them to head to my Personal Hanger we'll pick everyone up there in at least 20 to 40 hours, Understood?" Revan commanded, there was something in that tone of voice that pulled on one of Carth's memories but he let it slide, for now, as the 3 soldiers nodded, and Marl left to gather the troops and take them to the Hanger,

"I was able to retrieve the Sith lunch codes from the Govna', I showed him my 'Rear View' and he fainted, the codes are now in your Omni-Tool, Sir. Also Janis Null wishes to join your work force, I think she's in love with HK…or at the very least the Tech you put in him, she promises to give you the T3-M4 Astro-Mech Droid in return for a job, that's all I have, Sir." Sarna said, Revan once more nodded and thought over her words,

"Well done Sarna, and tell Miss. Null that she has a job, and get her to the hanger." Revan commanded again, Sarna bowed and left to attend to her business,

"Calo has the Key to the Hawk's Front Door, he is also planning on collecting on Davik's Head, oh and by the way…I Have the Key to the Hawk's Engine, all we need to do is get you in to Davik's Manor, I have told him that you wish to work for him, he was skeptical at first, but after winning the Taris Lo' City Swoop Race in his name and gaining him a grouse-sum of 4.5-Million Credits, He has Agreed to Hire not only you, but your whole Clan, The Hawk is as good as Ours, Sir." Canderous said,

"Good, While we're there we'll Clean out his accounts as well and Split it 4 ways, Between the Clans of Ordo, Nord, Fett, And Sparda, also Find out who his 'Guests' are, then Rinse and Repeat, I will meet with you at the Up' City Cantina at 10:00a.m. Dismissed." Revan commanded once more, Canderous Nodded and left to fulfill his Mandalore's Orders, Revan turned to Doc. Zelka and asked "Well, doc. What's the prognosis?"

"She was Heavily sedated with a Massive Dose of Morphine, Electroshock therapy can remove it from her system in 2 hours, the Collar is an A-Grade Sex-Slave Collar, With a Morphine-Drip Synthesizer injecting Morphine into her constantly, the thing has no key hole, nor a touch pad or Scanner, I can't get it off, it's not designed to come off once it's on, However that blade of yours can remove it but be Careful or you'll…" Zelka trailed off as Revan Removed his Black-Hilted White-Bladed Light-Saber and daftly destroyed the Collar, "…Cut off her head, Never-mind, I forgot how good you really are with those things my boy." Zelka said, _'It's starting to look like the Old Revan is coming back to the land of the Living, and this time He'll have Lady Stila with him.' _The old man thought, "I'm going to gather my supplies and head to the Hanger, Mind if I borrow your Wookie friend to help an old man?" Doc. Zelka asked, and both Revan and Big Z. nodded, after that Zelka left with Mission and Zaalbar in tow,

Revan picked up Bastila once again and Headed to his home on his Swoop, while Carth and Sonia got into Revan's Speeder and then they followed him 'home'.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Taris: Part 2! XXX

**Main Pair-** 'Good' DSM RevanXBastila

**Semi-One-sided Pairing- **Darth RevanxKaiya

**Possible Paring if I or you, my readers want it-** KaiyaxRevanxBastila,

**Secondary Parings-** CarthXSonia, GSM Exile (Adam) x Mira, with Hints of Atris on the side,

**Minor Pairings-** MissionxDustil, **Other Pairings**- Who Knows!

.….

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1! - Book 1: Never More!**

**Chapter 7: Escape from the Planet Taris.**

**Note 0- **Revan looks and sounds like Anakin Skywalker from SW3RotS, but he has red eyes and long black hair, With his "Revan Mask" he sounds like Darth Vader, And With his "Raven Mask" he sounds like Sepharoth (FF7: Advent Children! Eng.) just to clarify it for ya,

**Note 1- **_Rank 0:_ Jedi Youngling / Sith Initiate, _Rank 1:_ Jed Padawan / Sith Apprentice, _Rank 2:_ Jedi Knight / Sith Saber, _Rank 3:_ Jedi Master / Sith Acolyte, _Rank 4:_ Jedi Grand Master / Sith Lord,

**Note 2- **_Class 1:_ Jedi Councilor / Sith Inquisitor, _Class 2:_ Jedi Sentinel / Sith Assassin, _Class 3:_ Jedi Guardian / Sith Marauder, _Class 4:_ Jedi Chronicler / Sith Overseer,

**Note 3- **'€' will represent 'Credits'.

**Note 4- **"Color Meanings in Mando'a Culture" (Some might be wrong) 01. Red: Honor (Thy Father), 02. Blue: Reliability (Self), 03. Yellow/Gold: Vengeance/Atonement (Others/Self), 04. Green: Duty (To Family, To Mandalore), 05. Orange: Respect (Others), 06. Purple: Intelligence/Wisdom/Knowledge/Cunning (Self), 07. Pink: Love (Thy Mother), 08. White: Loyalty (Family), 09. Gray: Lose/Grief (of a Parent, sibling, or Child), 10. Black: Justice.

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Galactic Basic Speech", _'Thought for all races', *Force Bond*,_ "Wookie", **"Other Aliens",**(More to come)

**(Taris! The Raven's Nest. October-14th, 42,666G.S. 2:00a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

Once they had returned to the Raven's Nest, Carth took off his Coat, and placed his weapons aside, and Sonia did the same, as Revan headed to his room so that he could get the Morphine out of Bastila's system, or at least he was, when he was stopped by Sonia's voice, "What…? What room is that Room and why are you taking Bastila in there…?" Sonia asked fearfully,

Revan sighed, "It's my personal bed-Chambers, it's sound-proof, and lined with Ysalamari Hide, I intend to Burn the Morphine from Miss. Shan's System, a few volts every 5 minutes for the next 2 or 3 hours should do the trick, now if you want to hear her scream bloody-Murder, I'll do it here, if not I'm doing it in my room…" Revan said when they both said nothing he opened his door and stepped into the room, "You know, 2 to 3 hours is a really long time for newlyweds to 'Get to Know each other Better', all alone, in a big house, on a planet that's going to go boom, whether or not we're still on it, I'm just saying…" Revan said as the door Closed behind him, just as the clock struck 2:15,

… … … … … …

"Soooo," Carth said,

… … … … … …

"Soooo," Sonia said as well,

… … … … … …

**(XXX**Lemon**XXX)**

The next thing Sonia knew was that Carth had her pinned to the wall, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he attacked her mouth with his own, his left hand tore away her G-string as his middle finger plundered her twat, and his right hand cupped her left Tit, caressing it the way only a lover could,

Sonia herself wasn't idle either as she used the force to remove the rest of her clothes, while her hands daftly removed his armor, soon they were both nude and Carth turned Sonia around so as to face the wall, to fuck her from behind, Sonia shivered, and moaned out "Are you Carth or Crow, Tell me please…"

"I'm whoever you want me to be my new bride…" Carth groaned, as he stuck the tip of his 'Blaster' inside of her tight pussy, and slipped his left middle finger into her asshole, she moaned at the first penetration, and jumped at the 2nd, "Now tell me, Who am I, Who are you, but most importantly, Tell Me What You Want?" he said as he curled his finger in her anus, her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she came from him doing that to her, and it was a few minutes before she could respond, and when she did she not only surprised Carth, but herself as well,

"Names, names don't mater, You're MY Husband, and I'M YOUR Wife, We ARE married, NOW FUCK MY VIRGIN PUSSY AND FILL ME FULL OF YOUR GLORRIOUS CUM, TAKE ME, FUCK ME, SCREW MY BRAINS OUT AND DON"T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT STOPPING." Sonia screamed in pleasure and that was all it took for Carth to lose control of himself, he removed his finger from his new brides ass and grabbed her left Tit once more as his right hand took a firm hold of her right hip, and he rammed his 8' Cock into her virgin Cunt straight to the hilt and broke her hymen and plowed passed her Cervix all in one go, and now with his crown in her womb he didn't want to leave, the solution was simple very Short, Very Hard, and Very Fast Fucking was the order of the Day, soon they were both on their knees, fucking like Kath Hounds on the Dantooine Planes, "YESSSSS!" Sonia moaned as Carth grabbed her shoulders and forced her all the way to the Ground, and rammed into her even harder and faster, "I'm going to CUM, HURRY CUM INISDE OF MY DURTY PUSSY!"

Sonia cried out his name as she came, her pussy milked Carth for all the cum in his sack as he moaned out hers as well, and once the last drop was inside of her twat, she sighed in pleasure, Carth rolled onto his back, taking her with him and making sure that his blaster remained in her holster,

"Mmmm…Oh….Carth" Sonia moaned out as she felt him run his hands down her body, she had never felt such pleasure before in her whole life, as she pressed her body even closer to his, Carth touched her carefully as he hoped that Sonia loved what his hands were doing to her as much as Morgana did on their wedding night although he had to admit that he was feeling Extremely anxious as he touched her, as he didn't want to upset her and make her leave him,

With this in mind, he slowly ran his hands over her body, relishing in the heat that came from her it as well as the feel of her smooth skin beneath his own, he felt the occasional scars there, that had come from the war with the Sith as well as her hard training, but he paid them no mind as they had been healed quite nicely by the Kelto Med-Packs as well as the Force, so they hardly bothered him at all,

As he explored Sonia's body, he reached for her breasts with his left and her clit with his Right, running his fingers along her supple body very slowly, then he started aiming for her pleasure points on her core, so as to allow her to feel more pleasure as well as to be more relaxed and excited too,

This action had its desired effect on her as she moaned deeply and she relished in the touch of the man she was beginning to love, as he touched her body in ways she'd Never even dreamed of in her wildest and naughtiest fantasies,

She wanted to feel more of him, as she was being touched by her lover, she was no longer thinking like a Jedi, she was thinking like a woman that wanted to fuck with the man that she was quite possible deeply and madly in love with, the man she loved with all her heart ever since she first saw him when 5 days ago,

And as a 26 year old woman that loved her Husband more than life itself, she wanted, no she needed his cock to always be inside of her tight little cunt, filling her up completely, like a man possessed!

"Carth…Crow…My Husband…it...feels…so…so…good…oh…oh…Oh by the Force." She moaned as her body arched into his,

Carth couldn't help but smile at the way Sonia purred out her pleasure at his sensual touch; he liked this submissive side of her very much, she was always a very dominate woman, but here and now on his "brother's" floor, she was his submissive little sex-kitten,

He put those thoughts aside for now as he finished running his hands over her abs, he moved on; to her chest, her shoulders, her arms & hands, to her stomach, her hips, thighs and calves, He couldn't see it on her face, but he somehow just knew that she was on cloud 9 and it was then that he decided that it was time to make love to his new Bride, for that is what she would always be now; His Wife! And no-one would ever tell him otherwise,

Sonia however was becoming impatient and spoke to her lover in a rather pleading tone as she said, "My Husband…please…Stop teasing me…I can't…take it…anymore…."

"Very well My Bride…My Wife." He said as he smirked at her, she just turned her head and looked at him with a pleading look on her sexy face,

That just made Carth smile even more at the way Sonia looked at him, and the way she blushed was more than enough to make him do as she asked, but he did it his way as he carried her to an open bedroom and repositioned them on the bed then he reached out and took her hands, he guided them to his large and pulsing cock, as he spoke to her, "Do as you will, and make me cum, my Wife." Carth said to her,

Sonia gulped a little bit but she felt a sense of excitement as she began to gently stroke her Husband's cock, as she gently ran her hands along his length, feeling all the muscles there, the hot skin of his Gun in her hands, soon she decided to wrap her tits around him, as she sucked on his crown, after 5 minutes he came, down her throat, and then all over her face & breasts,

She blushed even more as she could FEEL the pleasure that Carth radiated from his cock as load after load shot down her throat, soon she released him and he continued to cum all over her body, and as she rubbed his cum into her skin, she could feel her Husband's Blue eyes as they traveled all over her young and supple, yet strong body, she felt her whole body heat up even more when she saw him examine her greedily from Head to toe, lingering on her neck, breasts, and…and her completely soaked cunt,

She couldn't help but gulp as she felt her lover look at her breasts and then slowly taking his time to reach the spot between her thighs, she felt an extremely overwhelming urge to thrust her hips into his hand, and did as her body demanded, but she also looked at Carth's form and she blushed as she looked at him from head to toe, and she could see the 8 and a half inch proof of his arousal growing even more, and her thoughts on it were _'Oh by the force I must have that thing inside of me again…' _she thought in pleasure,

Sonia licked her lips as she tried to calm herself down, she was experiencing so much pleasure her mind was fuzzy, and she could also feel thru the force, that Carth too was experiencing very same thing as she was,

Soon enough they were able to calm each other down and once they were, Kaiya reached out and began to gently touch her Husband's Iron hard body with her dainty little fingers, she couldn't help but smile when she heard and felt the sharp intake of breath as he groaned and as he continued to touch her body, gently caressing her breasts and sides, soon she started doing the same thing as well, as she moved her hands over her lover,

Both of them bathed in the sheer bliss and joy that they gave to each other with their very own hands, as they touched each and every part of their lovers body,

Carth gently touched Sonia's breasts, playing with her nipples, and slowly rolling them between his callus fingers, he too felt pleasure as he felt her hands on his body, it was just too good for words alone, as he moved his hands even lower he was soon very gently touching both of Kaiya's breasts and her tiny yet pleasure engorged clit, this made her moan out even more then before and it made him moan as well, because at the very same time that he touched her clit, she had also touched his rock hard cock and his large family rubies as well,

"Oh…Carth…." Sonia purred in ecstasy as she bucked her hips and came for the 5th time that night!

"By God Sonia…" Carth groaned as she squeezed his dick,

This went on for quite a bit as Carth could feel the heat coming from her pussy as well as the wetness and Sonia could feel his hardness in her hands,

The Jedi were not required to be Abstinent, it was something that was known to all the Jedi in the Order, although many frowned upon the act of sex in and of itself, however for this Jedi, and her Flyboy lover, they felt that kind pleasure by merely touching each other and they were very eager to do more than that,

Like before it was Carth who was the first to start it off as he leaned forward and gently began to kiss Sonia deeply and sensually, and she quite naturally replied in kind with her own passionate kiss, as the two newlyweds kissed each other deeply they let their tongues slip into the others mouth, the kiss lasted for a long period of time, so much so that they briefly felt as if they were completely one being in every meaning of the phrase,

They soon parted from one another after all the need for air was too powerful, soon Carth began to kiss his Jedi Lover, first on her cheeks, then moving down to her neck, next to her collar bone and soon to her breasts,

He gently kissed, licked and nibbled on her breasts and nipples, making the female Jedi cry out in pleasure & ecstasy, he gave her left breast and nipple the full treatment of hand and mouth and then he moved to her right breast, giving in the very same treatment,

Once he was done with her breasts, she quickly made her own move and did the very same things to Carth that he had done to her, making him moan and groan as well,

She then pushed him onto his back and onto the bed then straddled his face and started attacking his cock with her mouth once more, Carth in-turn rolled them over then returned the favor by attacking her pussy with his mouth and tongue, and thrusting his cock down her throat, Sonia was shocked at first but decided to just go with it, and after a few short minutes she came all over Carth's face and he drank and ate up all of her cum, as he once again came in her mouth, and down her throat,

Sonia like Bastila, knew in the back of her mind that what she and her new 'Husband' were doing was wrong, and that it went against the Jedi code, but she loved this man of that she was sure,

Sonia's lover spoke to her in a teasing tone as he said, "Are you enjoying this love?" he asked her,

She blushed and nodded as she released him from her mouth, "I am My Husband, and I don't want it to ever end…my Love…."

With this set in her mind, she got onto her hands and knees then wiggled her tight ass in the air, he moved in right behind her, allowing himself to move into position, but before he did anything, he looked at Sonia and marveled once more at the succulent beauty that she possessed, as she knelt there like a Kath Hound, her legs, ass, and pussy lips parted, her breasts heaving back and forth with each breath as they just hung there, her skin covered in sweat, the way she looked back at him nodding her acceptance to him, her face flushed a light shade of pink that matched the lips of her pussy almost perfectly, in one word she was… Sexy!

Sonia then gave him pleading look with her sexy and petite face, her blush getting deeper in color, probably due to him staring at her like this, she spoke out in near mad desperation to be taken by her lover and Husband, here and now, "Carth! Please…do it now…I need to feel your rock hard cock inside of my cunt again…I need you! My Husband! Please…"

He nodded and gently moved his cock into position at the opining of her sopping wet cunt, he then moved forward, he heard her moan as the crown of his cock rubbed her outer lips and that was enough for him as he began to gently push forward inside of her, he gritted his teeth at that moment as he felt the pleasure begin to hit him as his crown parted the wet folds of Sonia's tight cunt…unlike before which was more like animal instinct than anything else, this was a lot more pleasurable,

The Jedi Woman moaned out at this as she could now feel not only her pleasure from having her Man's cock inside of her twat again, but she could also feel his own pleasure from having her twat wrapping around his dick as if she was made for his own personal use, she moaned in pleasure as he thrusted deeper inside of her, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips allowing him a deeper penetration depth,

Carth leaned forward and reached around her to fondle her glorious tits, so that they were close enough to one another that they could feel every centimeter of each other's skin, it felt right, like it was something that they were always meant to do as Carth began to push in even more while Sonia was getting used to feeling his 'Blaster' inside of her once more, and she felt happy that she was doing this with the man she loved, to give herself to him again and again and again, for as long as they both would live,

It wasn't long before Carth encountered her 2nd barrier much like before, it was her cervix, the mouth of her womb, he looked at her with as much love as he was capable of, as he pulled back and swiftly pushed in deeply until the hilt of his cock was buried deep inside of her twat, and he came right then and right there, but he was still as hard as a rock,

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! YESSSS! CARTH!" She screamed in pleasure at the feeling of having her Man cum deep inside of her twat, after the wild animal sex they had before, it was not so surprising that there was little resistance as Carth started to fuck her Womb once more,

As Sonia felt her inner sheath move and stretch to accommodate her Husband's large size, both in length and girth, she couldn't help but moan in ecstasy at being filled by her lover's hot rod of man-meat, however she soon felt another orgasm overtake her senses, as it hit her, she felt… incredible and as she opened her eyes which she just now realized that she had closed and looked back to see Carth looking straight at her with an extremely Proud expression etched onto his handsome face, "Thank you…My Husband…" she said softly, he just nodded in return,

The two smiled at one another once more and then relaxed into the feeling of each other's body, once Sonia felt ready to fuck again, she nodded for her lover to proceed, and he then began to move in and out of her cunny-pot, he started out by going slowly, they both felt the pleasure of that action, it was an extremely powerful feeling that flowed through each and every single fiber of their being,

As soon as Carth was nearly out of her dripping wet twat he pushed right back in, Sonia's sexual juices were more than enough to make his re-entry extremely arousing, they both moaned out throatily at the immense pleasure that hit them when he was once more buried to the hilt deep inside of her twat,

The two began to move as one with each other's body, each forward thrust of Carth's hips was met by Sonia's own backwards movements as they continued to fuck each other, Carth moved his hands to caress her breasts, as their sexual dance further increasing their own pleasure,

Sonia felt her body hum in ecstasy as her Lover took her like a Kath Hound, she was very tempted to bark like one and she did too, just for him, as she moaned out like a Kath Hound Carth felt her twat clamp down on his cock for a 7th time that night as he started to gently increase the speed of his thrusts as well as the depth of each powerful thrust of his rock hard cock as it plunged in and out of Sonia's very willing and wonting cunny,

"OH MY HUSBAND, PLEASE… MORE!" Sonia cried out in pleasure, "DEEPER CARTH! MMMMMMM! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! BY THE FORCE FUCK ME FASTER, DAMN IT!" as he heard those words from her Very naughty mouth he gave into his inner-beast, as the pleasure from fucking each other only grew and grew even more for the both of them as Carth began to speed up even more thrusting into her cunt like a horny Bull Kath Hound in mating season! All the while showering her back, neck, and shoulders with kisses and caressing and squeezing her tits, with all the love he could muster for her, soon they both cried out in pleasure with each deep thrust that Carth forced into Sonia's horny and very willing cunt,

"PLEASE MY LOVE! …HARDER! CROW! CARTH! I'M GONNA CUM! OH YESSSS! PLEASE CUM INSIDE MY DIRTY LITTLE TWAT! …MAKE ME YOURS FOREVER MY HUSBAND! …PLEASE LET'S CUM TOGETHER! PLEASE!" Sonia moaned as she trusted her hips back to meet her lovers,

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Carth roared as he continued thrusting into her womb,

It was not much longer after that before both finally hit their respective limits and they felt their orgasms hit them at the same time, which only served to intensify their orgasms as they felt their pleasure rocket the both of them straight into the core of their minds and bodies,

As they were in the grips of their respective orgasm, Sonia could feel the flow of her lover's life producing sperm overflowing from her contracting and pulsing twat, filling her with its liquid warmth and making her feel more whole and safe then she had ever felt in her entire life,

Carth rolled Sonia onto her back his cock still inside of her Cunny-pot, as she turned around to face her man, she looked up at him, her legs around his waist, her feet locked above his spine, her arms wrapped around his chest, her hands digging into his back, with his hands on her hips, his cock still inside her womb, she started to gyrate her hips up and around his cock, as he quickly started to slide his cock in and out of her still tight Pussy, then impaled her cervix with it again as he pounded himself back down into her womb once again, then repeated the process for 7 more minutes until they came again and she passed out from Cumming so much, that didn't however stop her cunt from grinding into her lovers pelvis, nor did it stop Carth from continuing to thrust and cum inside of her for another hour,

**(XXX**End**XXX)**

Carth fell to the right side of his sleeping lover and looked at the woman he'd only known for 5 days, 3 of which he'd been unconscious for, and he had 'married' her and fucked her good and proper with in the last 24 hours, soon he was looking at the 'heavens' and said, "Well Morgana, what do you think of her, I really don't know what to think, but I suppose you think I ignored your last wish for far too long for your liking and so you sent her to me, gotta say Morgana you have good tastes in women, but, she's a Jedi, I don't think my heart could take it if she rejected me, as soon as we get off planet, and she decides that "What Happened on Taris, Stays on Taris." I suppose I'll just have to wait and see, now won't I, well Good night, Morgana, G'night, Dustil, Good night and sweet dreams my new wife…" Carth said as he too fell asleep the clock reading 5:25a.m. what Carth didn't know was that Sonia was awake to hear her 'husbands' monologue and could only wonder who Morgana and Dustil were, as she too fell into the land of dreams.

**(Taris! The Raven's Nest. October-14th, 42,666G.S. 5:30a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

Inside Revan's room, he and Bastila had also just finished making love to each other, it had only taken Revan 30 minutes to burn the morphine from Bastila's system, then another 30 to give her a summary of everything he'd done since his 'Death', he also told her how he had crashed on a planet called Kamino, and that the whole race were born from a proses of genetic Elimination, only taking the best eggs, and sperm to birth children in test-tubes, which is how their kids were made, the Kamioins manipulated the cells in her lock of hair into becoming 2 Eggs, Revan then 'Donated' 13 cups of his stuff, and then left, telling them that he wanted twins, a son, and a Daughter, 3 years later he returned to Kamino and retrieved his Kids, it was after this that they fucked like horny Kath Hounds, on Viagra, Red Bull, Speed, and Ecstasy, and even then it only lasted for 2 hours, then they just held each other, not daring to let the other go,

"Well love, after 3 hours and 10 minutes, they finally stopped fucking each-other, I think it's time we get some rest too, don't you Stila?" Revan asked,

"Yes Ani, I do, know this though, I won't be so forgiving the next time you leave me like that, I thought you were dead, until you sent me that Holo-Re-cording." Bastila said,

"You know… when you were the Dark Lord, and you were Fucking Kaiya…I could feel it, see it, hear it, taste it, and smell it, I experienced it with the both of you, and it made me all… Randy, and Horny, I nearly went mad…And don't apologies, You are the Mandalore after all m'lord?" Bastila said with her hand on his dick and her head on his chest as she listened to the lullaby of his heart,

Revan only nodded as they too visited the realm of Morpheus.

**(Taris! The Raven's Nest. October-14th, 42,666G.S. 8:30a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

Revan had woken up after 3 hours of sleep and then he got ready for the day, starting with 30 minutes of intense exercise, followed by 10 minutes of Meditation, which was followed by a 5 minute shower, then he took out a set of clothes for his 3 guests, and woke them up, first was Bastila with a good-morning Kiss, then he told her to hop into the Shower and to get dressed, then he made his way to his "brother's" room, and found them both at it again this time they were being very quiet, most likely for his benefit, and so Revan cleared his throat, that got their attention, as they both looked at him with the "Deer in Head-Lights" look,

"You can continue that in the shower, food will be on the table in 20, get clean, and get dressed 'Our Clan' has a meeting with Davik Kang at 10:15a.m. It is 9:20 now, and I pride myself on my Punctuality to meetings." Revan said as he set down 2 bundles of clothes, "There are two 'Shower stalls' in there, 1 is a shower, the other is a giant blow drier, set to 'Human' now get!" Revan stated,

As Revan said this Carth picked up his blushing Bride, his cock still inside of her pussy, and carried her to the Shower where he continued to fuck her for 10 minutes as they 'Cleaned off' then for another 5 as they 'Dried off' before getting dressed, and going to get something to eat, as they hadn't eaten since the beginning of yesterday's Race, they wore the same outfits as then too, when they got to the table they saw that it was filled with Pancakes, 3 different kinds of Eggs and 4 T-Bone steaks, 1 Jug of milk, 1 canister of OJ, and 1 Pot of Java, which Carth made a bee-Line for,

Then they noticed a woman sitting at the Table, she was wearing a White, Black and yellow, Uniform (Miranda Lawson's 1st outfit) with the Mando'a Death-Dealer crest on the Back, and the Mando'a Guardians Crest upon the left breast of her Uniform, her White Cloak was hung up in a corner, and she had a White Mandalorian Helmet with a red Visor, the mouth-piece was removed so that she could eat and drink, next to her was 'Raven' and he too had his mouth-piece on the table to feast,

"Well Dove, the Newlyweds appear to be done mating with each other, Carth, My Brother Crow, and Sonia, Tori my Sister-in-Law, I wish to introduce you both to my mate and my wife, Dove, although you…" he stopped as she put a hand on his arm, "very well then love." He said, as she turned to them,

"You both know me by my Talravian name of Bastila Shan." She said as their jaws dropped, "I wonder, Carth, did you know that by agreeing to be Raven's Mando'a Brother, you did, in fact, become his brother, and that as Your Brother, and your Clan Head, he can perform a legal and Binding marriage ceremony for you, with Anyone, at Any-time, and Anywhere the two of you may be, even in his own home…" Bastila said to the stunned pair as they both learned that they were, in fact, married to each other, they both nearly fainted, that is until they both smiled at each other and sat down to eat, "We have 10 minutes to meet General Ordo, so please eat quickly." Bastila said as she and the others dug-in to their food.

**(Taris! The Up' City Cantina. October-14th, 42,666G.S. 10:00a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

The 'Family of 4' where outside the cantina waiting on Canderous to arrive, as far as they knew all the men and woman that worked for 'Raven' were waiting in his personal hanger, they didn't have to wait too long as at the stroke of 10 Canderous appeared in a hover-Limo ready to Take them to see Davik,

"Well, get in we only have 15 minutes to get there Davik's a very Busy man." And with that said they all piled into the Limo, and were on their way to getting off this Rock.

**(Taris! Up' City – Davik Kang's Manor. October-14th, 42,666G.S. 10:15a.m., Age: 37/32!)**

15 minutes later the group of 5 were in Davik's Office with him and Calo, it was 6 on 1 but it wasn't time to kill the old fool just yet, it was, after all 'Bad for Business' to kill a client before the offer was made,

"I think introductions are in order, as you all know I am Davik Kang, and these 2 are Canderous Ordo, and Calo Nord, everyone knows you too… Raven Sparda, but who are they?" Davik said, he was sitting in the only comfy reclining chair in the room, with his feet on his desk, behind him Stood Canderous, And Calo, and in front of him were 4 Dura-Steel chairs with his newest guests sitting in them,

"The Woman in White is my Mate, Dove of Clan Sparda, Sister of Revan of Clan Skywalker, The other male is Crow of Clan Sparda, My younger brother, the 2nd female is my Brother's Mate, Tori of Clan Sparda, Sister of Canderous of Clan Ordo, However My sister, Crane of Clan Sparda, is off Planet with Mira of Clan Fett, my adopted Daughter, and my biological kids with my mate Dove of clan Sparda, Augurey of Clan Sparda: my Son, and Phoenix of Clan Sparda: my Daughter, they will arrive here in 20 standard Hours." Revan said as his 'Family' Nodded, and his 'Friends' smiled "Now, what is the Payment for my Clan's 'Loyalty' to you?" Revan asked,

"Well, we will have to wait and see about that, I don't pay a set fee, you see I pay you, for the Quality and Quickness of your work for me, and…" Davik stopped as the Raven stood and walked over to the window, "It's a beautiful view isn't it Mr. Sparda." Davik asked proudly,

Revan smiled and nodded his head "Yes, yes it is…'Quote "The Raven" NEVER MORE!'…" as the words left his mouth Davik's Eyes widened as Calo quickly Removed his Head, he then removed the body from the chair as Revan came over to sit down in the seat and turned on the Computer, he activated his left Omni-Tool and jacked it into Davik's Mainframe, 2 minutes later his work was done, "Well boys, how does € 490.7 Trillion sound to you, after division, Yes boys, the Rich bastard € 1,962.8 Trillion, and now it's ours, along with all the money of his guests, Business partners, and anyone else he knew with an 8 digit income, and everyone in this building aside from those in this room are swallowing large amounts of poison-gas, it'll stop in 10 minutes, so just sit tight for a bit, the Ebon Hawk is Ours." Revan said, Canderous and Calo smiled, as Bastila, Carth, and Sonia felt their Jaws Drop,

30 minutes later they were boarding the Hawk and were taking off just as an Orbital bombardment begain, it was only 15 minutes longer before they had everyone on the Ship, as well as Revan's Swoop, Speeder, and "The Black-Raven" and were blasting off the Planet, and into the inky Blackness of Space, Revan was heading straight to his Ship "The Bloody-Nightingale." '_Next stop Revenge…' _Revan thought.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Information

_**Revan's Ladies**_

_**Numiral Rank - Planet: Skin Color: Name: Age: Lightsaber Color; Lightsaber Type: Cool Anatimy Fact (Not real I made them all up.)!**_

_**Dragoon Dominion: Rank: (EX. Rank 3: Jedi Knight.) Class: (Ex. Class 3: Jedi Sentanel.) Motto: (?) Blade Colors: (Blue).**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

01 Talravian: Pale-Peach: Bastila Isabella Shan: 32: Black; Double-Bladed Saber-Staff: Fangs in Pussy.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen:** _**Class 5:**_** Dragoon High-Dragon's: Those who Practice All Our Ways: With blades of White/Black/Gray.**

_**Alpha Team: Sith Blades.**_

02 Echani-Corellian: Tan: Kaiya Iblis: 32: Pink; Twin-Sabers: Pheromones increase Sex-Drive x10.

_**Rank 4:**_** Dragoon Queen:**_** Class 3:**_** Dragoon Senturion's: Those who specialize in the Bladed Arts: With Blades of Blue/Pink/Silver.**

03 Kamino: Snow-White: Tawn Su: 25: Violet; Katana: Twin-Clitoris.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen: **_**Class 4:**_** Dragoon Gatekeeper's: Those who seek to learn and teach; the holders and preservers of our ways: With Blades of Purple/Violet/Bronze.**

04 Miraluka: Pink: Venus Marr: 27: Red; Wakizashi: 2nd Tongue in Pussy.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen**_**: Class 1:**_** Dragoon Interrogator's: Those who use the Force more than any other: With blades of Green/Red/Gold.**

05 Drell: Lemon-Yellow: Rain Krios: 28: Orange; Broad-Saber: 3 Breasts.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen: **_**Class 2:**_** Dragoon Eradicator's: Those who balance out their use of the force with equal training in the Bladed Arts: With blades of Yellow/Orange/Copper.**

_**Beta Team: Jedi Blades.**_

06 Twi'lek: Coal-Black: Liana Dios: 29: Green; Light-Ring (Xena has one): Luku secrets Sexual Juices and can act as hands.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen**_**: Class 1:**_** Dragoon Interrogator's: Those who use the Force more than any other: With blades of Green/Red/Gold.**

07 Klingon: Light-Caramel: Shayla Daughter of Kahless IX: 30: Blue; Bat'leth: two Cervix's.

_**Rank 4:**_** Dragoon Queen:**_** Class 3:**_** Dragoon Senturion's: Those who specialize in the Bladed Arts: With Blades of Blue/Pink/Silver.**

08 Quarian: Light-Violet: Nali'Zorah vas Nightingale: 24: Yellow; Twin-Claw Saber-Gauntlet: Pussy is always 'Virgin Tight' and is extra sensitive.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen:** _**Class 2:**_** Dragoon Eradicator's: Those who balance out their use of the force with equal training in the Bladed Arts: With blades of Yellow/Orange/Copper.**

09 Asari: Lime-Green: Aria Z'Norick: 132: Purple; Light-Kilij: Breasts always lactate, has 6 Ovaries.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen: **_**Class 4:**_** Dragoon Gatekeeper's: Those who seek to learn and teach; the holders and preservers of our ways: With Blades of Purple/Violet/Bronze**.

_**Gamma Team: Dragoon Blades.**_

10 Togruta: Tangerine-Orange: Shaak Tano: 31: Copper; Light-Axe: Body secretes and edible oil that increases Potency and fertility.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen:** _**Class 2:**_** Dragoon Eradicator's: Those who balance out their use of the force with equal training in the Bladed Arts: With blades of Yellow/Orange/Copper.**

11 Zabrick: Silver-Gray/3-Horns: Zia-Maul: 28: Gold; Light-Daggers: Pussy contains 1000 microscopic 'horns' that vibrates constantly when 'anything' enters it.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen**_**: Class 1:**_** Dragoon Interrogator's: Those who use the Force more than any other: With blades of Green/Red/Gold.**

12 Chiss: Sky-Blue: Thrall Voluptuous: 26: Bronze; Light-Lance: Ovaries automatically release an egg the moment a cock enters the Pussy, then the Walls proceed to milk the cock of its cum.

_**Rank 4: **_**Dragoon Queen: **_**Class 4:**_** Dragoon Gatekeeper's: Those who seek to learn and teach; the holders and preservers of our ways: With Blades of Purple/Violet/Bronze.**

13 Devaronian: Apple-Red: Cerci Ajrick: 27: Silver: Light-Kusarigama: Horns send out signals to a designated male's pleasure center which can increase his Stamina and need to mate by a multiple of 7.

_**Rank 4:**_** Dragoon Queen:**_** Class 3:**_** Dragoon Senturion's: Those who specialize in the Bladed Arts: With Blades of Blue/Pink/Silver.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Revan's and Bastila's Kids.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mandalorian: 'Bronze-God' w/ Sith-Tattoos: Augurey Sparda - Aries Revanchist: 8: Copper Light-Scythe (It is a 6 foot long Saber-Staff, the 'Head' is a 4 foot long Scythe, and the 'But' is a 3 inch, Red Light-Dagger.): (Pre-teen; Body not developed, Mandalorian Genes are more Apperent.)

**Rank 0: Dragoon Cadet: _Class 2:_ Dragoon Eradicator's: Those who balance out their use of the force with equal training in the Bladed Arts: With blades of Yellow/Orange/Copper.**

Talravian: Pale-Peach: Phoenix Sparda - Venus Revanchist: 8: 2 Gold Light-Whips: (Pre-teen; Body not developed, Talravian Genes are more Apperent.)

**Rank 0: Dragoon Cadet_: Class 1:_ Dragoon Interrogator's: Those who use the Force more than any other: With blades of Green/Red/Gold.**


End file.
